Will Everything Really Be Fine?
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: Bailey thought she had it all, but sometimes, life throws things at you. You can't stop it. Powerless she becomes as her world falls down. Will she ever be able to repair her broken heart and her broken family?
1. Misery

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Be Fine

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

A/N So, there are a lot of changes I wanted to make to this story and I know a lot of you have been asking for an update and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't like how it turned out and I feel by starting over I can make it better than what I originally had.(:

Bailey entered the classroom and attempted at keeping her mind distracted. She was trying to find anything, anything at all, to get her mind off how horrible her life was becoming. She held her posterboard tight in her hands as her hand became sweaty with worry and all her emotions slamming into one. She hoped to god that she wouldn't break down when she got in the class. She could feel the tears getting ready to fall from her eyes. She was usually the strong girl that could take on any situation that would come her way, but now, she was someone else completely. It was like some magic trick occurred that made her personality disappear all together. The feeling of pain traveled through her body as she chocked back her tears. She couldn't believe how her life ended out.

She quickly wiped the few tears that she wasn't able to hold back as they fell down her cheek. She then took a deep breath trying to release her anxiety, but it was worthless. She saw her ex-boyfriend sitting in the front row next to the teachers desk. They only would have a conversation with each other now if they had to. Mostly it turned into insults and constant yelling. They both didn't mean anything they said, it was just a mechanism. She could bury her inner feelings, the desire she had for him. The crave she had. She couldn't keep it away though. When each day approached he was the one that held her heart so tightly. She knew the love they once shared was gone now...along with there friendship. But for some reason, that didn't change her feelings. She had so much to give, but no one to deliver it to. She had everything in her life planned out, that everything would end out perfectly and be fine, but that's not the case anymore. That was a life she wanted to live, but would never get to. Sometimes, life sucks...you have everything you ever wanted and then it all tumbles and falls right before your eyes...you can't save it. After one thing happens, another follows. A continuous pattern.

She sits a few rows behind the one she loves that doesn't love her back and she couldn't think straight. Being close to him just made the hurt she felt inside intensified. There was no cure for it. As each second pass she felt more and more weaker. The memory of him breaking her heart would always come into her mind somehow...sneaking it's way through...pulling at her...That last fight...to painful to bear, but she stilled adored him. Loved him, but she knew she had to deny herself of focusing on that.

Things were changing too fast for her...Her parents were getting a divorce...that was something she never seen coming. She felt like their love was the purest of all and could never be broken. She learned that it didn't take too long for even love to go sour. Turn bitter. She was damaged, splintered. She couldn't distract herself as her eyes got more watery...She put her head down on the deck and closed them tightly trying to prevent them from spewing like Niagra. She knew it was pointless, but she needed to give it a shot. She then heard the speakers through the intercom to stand up for the pledge. She opened her eyes and couldn't find the words. Her hand was only covered over her broken heart. She felt like no one cared for her.

She then heard Tutweiler say she was the first to present. Great. She tried harder to hold it in. Bailey's attempts were useless and Tutweiler noticed. She walks over as Bailey's heart starts to sink even more. School wasn't a place for personal problems...she just couldn't get a hold down on her emotions. No one notices Bailey though because they are busy chatting away. She remembered how before class Cody and her would always joke, talk about current events, and sometimes Cody would sneak a kiss in...Her lips then got this strange sensation...

"Is everything okay, Bailey?" The red headed teacher said looking over at her.

Is Everything okay? No. That was one of the most ridiculous questions Bailey had heard all day. She was not okay. She thought she would never would be again. A part of Bailey wanted to tell someone and the other part doesn't. She felt mixed. All of these feelings were brewing inside of her and eventually bursting through her skin. No one cares...no one genuinely cares. She looked forward trying to avoid eye contact and nodded.

"Yes..." Bailey said. Tutweiler nods in understanding and walks away, but she could feel Tutweilers eyes placed on her. She couldn't erase the though about her family and what it's all becoming. She thought her family was inseparable, had a strong bond...She couldn't keep her tears in any longer and they started spilling... she wanted to hide away in the corner and be unnoticed.

"Bailey, are you going to be alright?" She shook her head for a "no." Tutweiler waved her over to her desk. Bailey gets out of her seat grudgingly. Her eyes were red and puffy and every time she tried to wipe the tears away, it would hurt. "Do you want to go down to the guidance room?" Bailey wanted to, but she thought of her presentation. She couldn't miss it and hand it in a day late. That was so unlike her to do.

"No...I need to present. Like all the other classmates." Tutweiler would not allow this. She knew Bailey and Bailey was not being herself. She knew letting her do this would end up with questions from the other classmates.

"Right now, you do not need to present. You can go to the counselor if you want. You can present to me in private or to the whole class another day, it's fine, Bailey. If you need to go, you need to go." Tutweiler looked Bailey in the eye's and sighed.

Bailey looked behind her and she saw Cody with a smile on his face talking to Zack. London was sending kisses to her mirror and Woody was nervously talking to Addison. Bailey was unnoticed. Should of expected that. She was now the unwanted part to everyone's puzzle. The piece that would never fit in with the rest. They were all happy without her. She looked back at Tutweiler and said "yes" in a shaky voice. All she prayed for was to be able to make it through a session with Mr. Blanket... She walked through the empty halls and willingly let all her tears out. No one was around to see and that comforted her. She just wanted her life back, was that too much to ask? She wanted the family she had once upon a time.

Bailey blamed herself for her parents discontinuing their relationship. If she didn't leave Kettlecorn or would of gone back with Moose, it all could of changed something...She wouldn't of got her heart broken by someone who she thought loved her and she could keep her family strong. She could of helped the situation they were in. She just loved her life on the SS Tipton, she has amazing academic classes, friends, boy-Had a boyfriend. She thought with all her heart Cody and her were going to be connected at the hip for a long time. She wishes she could take that day back, but it was the least of her worries now. He had moved on, she needs to. Cody was better off without her anyways. All she would do was hold him back. She was all those things Cody thought of her. She was impulsive, irresponsible, and reckless. She was every bad name in the book. Everyone wanted her to fail, and she did. No, everyone still wants her to fail. They will see it. Everyone wants her to feel that hurt and pain. They will. She couldn't make it go away. She was destroyed...ruined...She wanted to change it all, but life doesn't give second chances. At least not to her.

She wanted to change everything...She wanted to reverse time...make sure she wouldn't of gone to the school...she wasn't going to end up with Cody anyways. She loved him, she would always will, but love takes two. They were never meant to be together. They were all wrong for each other. She wanted it, but she couldn't have it. She needed her family together now...How could she be so brainless to consider herself to be in love with Cody? They were in high school! Love was useless...meaningless...pointless...She wanted her life to run like it used to. Wanted it all to be healed. She didn't want Cody to hate her, she wanted them to get along, she wanted her family to be one again and not two separate broken halves. Her life was swirling out of control. She kept wiping her tears more and more the more she thought about it.

It was difficult to witness your family being ripped out of your heart and nothing you could do to prevent it. She didn't comprehend why this was happening. All she knew was the words that she was told and that was that they didn't love each other anymore. She doubted they thought once about the feelings she would have over this matter. When she first answered that phone and heard those words...those cursed words...she thought she heard them wrong. Somehow made a mistake. She asked again, and those words she heard were correct. It was over between them. She couldn't hold her phone. It dropped right on the floor. Confusion was the first thing that took over her. She still was. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, what she was supposed to say. How was she ever going to be able to get herself past this? She couldn't. Her heart was slowly leaving her. The strings she once held so firmly to her life together, loosened into nothingness. It was like someone stabbed her in the heart and repeatedly did it. Twisting it occasionally. There was no way she was ever going to get through this all. It was going to be challenging, she was usually up for challenges, but not this one. She didn't know what she was going to do... where is her life going to lead her after this?


	2. Done or In Love?

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTER

Cody sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. It was just minutes away to release. He was surprised when he was the one who was told to go first presenting because he thought Bailey was going. As he stood up there he noticed that she was no where in sight. Concern and worry rushed over him and now as he sat at his desk hearing Ms. Tutweiler scold one of the students on their presentation all he could think about was her.

He hated himself for thinking of her. It was all he could do lately. She was just perfect in every aspect. He cursed the day they ended it. He was in love with her and could never deny that feeling as much as he tried. Would he ever show it again? No. If he went back to her and begged and pleaded for a second chance that would mean he was the weaker one. Then there was the possibility of rejection. They both have been like cats and dogs at each other all the time. He even wrote a play to basically ruin her name. He wanted to tell her that night so bad how he felt, but she looked at him with teary eyes and said "Never speak to each other again? I agree!" ...That look on her face. The pain she felt. He could never take that back. He didn't know why he made that play...he just..did...he just had all this aggression built up and he needed to let it out. But that didn't make what he did any less hurtful and cruel.

He then turned his seat around to look at Zack who was listening to the Patriots game...again. It's been three years and it still felt like they were freshmen. Zack's head popped up towards Cody when he saw his sibling looking at him.

"Hey, do you know where Bailey is?" Cody asked Zack and Zack just looked at him and laughed.

"Nope. Why?" Zack said not really caring and then the bell rang as they started to get up. Cody just shook his head.

"No reason...Umm, just wanted to show off and get the higher grade this once." Cody said trying to play it off. Zack knew Cody wasn't over Bailey and Cody knew that Zack knew that, but he would never admit his love of her again. Not after the night of the play.

"And you say I lie." Zack said laughing at his brother grabbing his backpack. This angered Cody a bit. Annoyed him. He didn't want to love her, but he couldn't help it. Now that Zack knew how Cody felt he would keep hanging that over his head. Cody should of known.

"Zack, I'm not lying, I don't lie." Zack then grinned at him. Cody was so obvious to read. He was like a picture book. The only type of book Zack could read.

"Then why is your nose crinkling?" Cody groaned. He could never get away with anything.

Bailey sat in Mr. Blankets office the whole school day. She knew if she exited that room she would not be able to focus on her studies. That when she looked at something all she would be reminded of was her family. Didn't matter what it was, all her thoughts would lead back to them.

The guidance counselor, Mr. Blanket, wanted to know what was wrong, but she would refuse to talk about it. Every time he asked more tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wasn't able to keep count the number of times she had to splash water on her face. The tissues ran out quick too.

She just wanted this horrible feeling to end, but there was no hope left for her. All her dreams were shattered. Pieces of glass spread throughout the floor. Unable to be picked up, if you tried you would be sliced. She sat their shaking like a dog. Silently praying it would be alright.

The bell finally rang to dismiss school and she stood up silently. Mr. Blanket looked at her with curiosity. She would refuse to speak to him at all. And that was not just because of how weird he was.

"Bailey, if you need anything, you know where to find me. I'm here to talk and listen to you students...and Emma when she's nagging." And then the puppet came out...Bailey just wished this horrible day could be over. But this wasn't just going to last a day. This would last her whole life. Her family would be separated her whole life. Nothing would be able to change that.

"Yes, Mr. Blanket..." Bailey said picked up her bag and hastily exited. All she wanted was to not be in the presence of people. People who would ask her constantly what was wrong. People who honestly could not care. When someone ask "how are you?" they don't care...and when people say "I love you." They don't either. Words are just words with empty meaning. All of them.

Bailey exited the counselors office and she saw Cody across the hall gathering his books collecting his supplies for the weekend homework. Great, the person she wanted to avoid was unavoidable. She regretted switching lockers to be closer to Cody when they were "in love." What a joke that was. She started walking over to grab her things, but she didn't make it in time. Cody already noticed her and was with Zack.

He put on a fake smile and waved at her. Was that all people were? Fake? Actors? Humanity did a very good job at it. Bailey loved him, but wanted to be angry with him. All Cody did was bring her down. She didn't want to talk to him. When she said it that night, she meant it. He walked over to her though along with Zack traveling behind.

"Hey, Bailey." Cody said nervously his palms sweating. All he needed was one word. One simple word. Something. Cody could see the hurt in her eyes. He wondered what happened and wanted to make it better. Wanted to hold her tight in his arms and tell her it would be okay, but he would never be allowed to do that again.

"Hi." Bailey said with no hint of happiness. Face to face with him was the least place she wanted to be. Just reminded her of what else she couldn't have. The hatred he felt for her now. Cody on the other hand was over joyed that he even got a two letter word out of her.

"I missed you in class today, where were you?." Cody asked her trying to make conversations. He said it like he actually meant it. It was hard seeing him everyday. She still cared dearly for him. She wanted to lose those feelings, but she couldn't. She looked into his eyes and saw the things that made her fall for him. That smile...the heart he has...those eyes...She had to stop this. She had to much on her plate. She then looked away. Bailey tried to figure out something to say, an excuse, but just like Cody, Bailey had a tell too. Cody knew this too. Bailey's mannerisms would change.

"Why would you care?" Bailey snapped at him instead. Bailey wondered why he would have any interest in her. "Just another way to bash me if I told you, right? Need more information. Want to make another play?" Cody stood their jaw open unsure what to say.

"Look, Bailey-" Cody started saying trying to get along with her. He just wanted everything between them like it used to be.

"I don't want to hear it. Cody, you and I, we obviously can't get along with each other and we always fight, so, let's just stop talking. Like I recommended earlier." Bailey snapped walking off bumping into his shoulder. She was completely disgusted, but in love with him all at once. Cody just stared at her walking off. He felt like screaming because all the frustration started building.

She couldn't deal with it right now. She had so many emotions building up inside of her. Fighting is... just not worth it...She needed to push through this all. She had to many things on her shoulders and needed to take off all that weight. She need to take a breathe. She wondered how long it's going to be like this. How long she is going to be driving herself crazy and feeling abandoned inside? Feeling unloved? How long? How long?

"Ouch, that must of hurt..." He said patting his brother one the back "I don't get you, you chased her for six months and then let her go."

"All good things have to come to an end Zack..." Cody said with a defeated sigh. He could never get it right.

"I still don't get you."Cody turned toward him and his hand falls off Cody's shoulder as they face each other in the busy hallways.

"What don't you get, Zack?"

"You love her, but you don't do anything."

"It's...complicated."

"Complicated?" Zack said unsure if that was true of just some lame excuse. Cody was a problem solver and would solve any complication. Why not this one?

"You wouldn't understand. She hates me. She has every right to."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Pretty positive. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"So, are you just going to give up?"

"Like I want to...I love her, Zack. She is done with me though."

"Done with you or in love with you?"He then walks off and Cody is left there pondering his thoughts. Running every idea in his head. Thinking of the negatives and the positives. Maybe she did love him and maybe she didn't. He was not going to shove himself on her...even though he really wanted to, he just had to be patient. If she feels something, great and if she doesn't, well...that stinks. He will love her always though. For now...she can't know how he truly felt. Not yet. Loving her is something that will never change though. He needed her in his life and was not giving up on their love.


	3. Head or Heart?

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey walked through the hallways and quickly ran down the corridors and entered her room. She felt like hell. No, hell was probably better than she was feeling. Her head was pounding and it felt like the walls were closing in on her. There was no escape. No exit. Just a trap. Life was a trap.

She collapsed on her bed face forward with a loud groan. She hated thinking. Thinking was just causing her so much stress. Even school was getting more complicated because of the occurrences in her life. People always said life gets better, then why isn't hers? Hers just seems to get more horrible as every day passes by her.

She felt broken, stressed, and hopeless. She craved to get her mind to a far away place, but it was close to impossible. No, it was impossible. She didn't want to feel this heart ache any longer. Why her? Out of all the people in the world, why her? Why was she the one forced to go through this? Why couldn't her parents get over their differences. Is this karma getting back at her for leaving? What did she do that was so wrong that made her deserve this?

The door then opened exposing a long haired petite girl. London. She was smiling as usual with a bunch of shopping bags in her hand.

"It's little me back from Paris!" The heiress stated putting her shopping bags on her bed delicately. As Bailey observed her she attempted holding back her tears. London was already questionable as to why she has been so odd lately.

"We are in the middle of the ocean and Moseby never lets you leave the ship afraid that you would run away...I don't blame him either..." Bailey said mumbling pointing out that it would be impossible.

"Are you sure?" Bailey then rolled her eyes and took her work out from today's class and started jotting down the answers. Her tears then started splashing down onto the paper. She quickly wiped them, but London saw. Bailey's crying would never end. Sometimes she wouldn't even mean for it to happen and it would just come out. She was like a sprinkler. London sighed at her friend.

"Bailey, what's wrong? I don't like seeing you cry like this." London said looking at one of her closest friends in the world. Even though she made fun of Bailey in the end she really cared for her. She would always look out for Bailey. No matter what came towards her.

"Nothing is, London, it's just I..." Bailey started and then sighed. She couldn't say it, she wouldn't bring herself to it...She would try to form the words, but her heart was still in pain.

"Bailey, are you still not over Cody breaking up with you? It was so long ago, move on!" Bailey added pressure onto the pencil in her hand. She could feel it beginning to snap, but she calmed down. She hated thinking of Cody.

"I am over Cody, I have been over Cody!" Bailey said her voice higher than usual. London smiled getting a break through.

"Someone's missing him..." London said back. "It's okay, Bailey. You love him, but, don't you think you should move on?"

"That's not it London! That will never be it! Cody is just a useless part of my life!" Bailey boomed again annoyed. She never usually yelled, but when the topic of Cody came up she felt like there was this hole unable to be refilled.

"Then what is it?" London said throwing her hands up in the air and sat next to Bailey who would avoid eye contact with London by all means. "Bailey, it's okay. You can tell me."

"It's...my parents." Bailey said looking off in a far direction.

"What did they do?" London said a hand now on Bailey's back rubbing it. London was filled with curiosity. She was concerned. She knew she came off as nonchalant, but under that there was an actual heart. Bailey looked up in London's brown eyes full of tears.

"They...They are going to get a divorce..." Bailey said with all the effort trying to get it out and out and London wrapped her arms around Bailey. Bailey would always talk about her family and back home and it made London sick at time, but she knew family was important to Bailey. This happening devastated Bailey.

"It's going to be okay, Bailey." Bailey thought to herself what a lie that was. Things would never be okay again. Bailey wanted to say something, but couldn't at the moment.

"London, it's fine." Bailey said pretending like she would. The word "fine." No one really meant it. Inside they were hurt and damaged, but they didn't want to admit. They figured it would be best to forget about it, even though they couldn't.

"Bailey..." London started with sympathy in her voice, but Bailey ignored it and grabbed her back pack taking it out and began to answer problems. Only if she could answer the problem on how to reclaim her life back, but would that ever come again? Probably not. She felt pain constantly burning inside of her. Her heart would shatter in her chest making her more weak. Her old life was getting behind her and her new one was becoming as hectic as ever. She couldn't deal with it, she just couldn't. It was that easy.

"You know what you should do?" London said thinking of an idea to offer Bailey. Bailey didn't want to do any of London's ideas even if she didn't know what it was. She just wanted to be left alone in peace.

"My school work sounds like a good option...missed a day of it..." Bailey avoided the skinny girls eyes. When she looked people in the eyes it was obvious that they could see the hurt, the pain that would never cease. She couldn't let that happen. People just don't care like they used to. All the people she loved didn't care either. If they cared they wouldn't allow this to occur to her.

"No, you should be around people! Get your mind off of it! It's a Friday night!" London exclaimed.

"You're right, it is, and I have Friday night homework." Bailey responded sniffling. London then barged over and took the homework right from under Bailey's hands. She crinkled it in a ball and tossed it across the room as Bailey looked on in horror. She looked at London wide eyes. She thought people were trying to hurt her now.

"London, what the heck was that for? I needed that for school!" Bailey said with displeasure. She couldn't believe what London just did.

"You're just lucky I didn't put it in your shredder!" London snapped back at her. Bailey attempted to get up and get it, but London just gave her a glare. Bailey received the glare perfectly fine too. She sensed threat.

"What do you want, London?" Bailey put her head down in her hands. She felt so useless and anything that occurred she was unable to fight it. Life was a battle she was going to lose repeatedly.

" I want you to go to a party tonight on the sky deck, you need to get out...get distracted."

"If I am around people, what do you think will happen, London? I would be all happy, no. I would break down in tears." London groaned.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes?"

"London, I'm not going." Bailey said icily back. She was in a horrible mood and explaining this was the least thing she wanted to do.

"Fine, fine, be lonely and pathetic. Nothing new there." London said grabbing her purse to go. Bailey smiled with annoyance.

"Thanks for the support." She said sickened by her room mate. How could she expect her to go to a party and be sociable when something traumatic happened? London finally exited and Bailey got up and grabbed her homework. She just wanted to go somewhere where no one could find her. Someplace quiet. She knew exactly where to go.

Cody was sitting in his room looking at a picture of her and smiling and crying at the same time. He thought about all the good times. The simple times. The closeness that they had once. How they could tell each other anything no matter how absurd it sounded. Ha, now all of that was gone. All of that was discarded.

He didn't understand why he was so obsessed with her still. Still so in love with her. She owned his heart, but she would never know again. Let the past be in the past, but he wouldn't allow that. His heart wouldn't. His brain wouldn't allow it, but this time around, his heart was stronger.

He remembered how they would sit in the library in between the dusty book shelves and just talk and study. How they could talk about one small thing and how it would expand into a bigger conversation. How she would sit close to him and how he would take in the scent of her and look into those sparkly brown eyes and smile unable to help it.

He then tried to put the image of her and Jean Luc into his head to erase the feeling, but even when he did, it didn't help. He misinterpreted the whole situation and he knew that. It was not only her fault for the break up, but his too. If he didn't explode at her and let her say what she needed, it could of been avoided, if he didn't practice that date either...Why would he do such a thing like that? He was too in love with her to notice the mistake he was making. Too blinded. He should of realized if they were together it would of been perfect, but he let his head get in the way once again.

He then heard someone opening the door trying to get inside the room and he quickly shoved the picture under his pillow. Zack wasn't stupid though, he noticed Cody's action. He let it go though. He came here for a reason.

"Cody, are you coming to guys night or are you just going to sit here?" Zack questioned his brother. Cody just looked at him with complete disinterest. He was too sad over Bailey to do anything like that.

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight, got some stuff to do."

"Like what? Hang out with your bacteria?" Zack said mocking his brother. Cody ignored Zack's comment. He was used to them after seventeen years.

"Funny, but no. I was going to go to the library hang out a bit. Organize my thoughts."

"Thought's about what?" Zack said questioning his brother. If Cody has secret Zack would want to be the first one to find it out.

"Yeah, like I would tell you. Who knows what you already have hanging over my head." Cody said exiting his room. The less he dealt with Zack the better. He hated that he kept bringing up Bailey around him. He didn't want Bailey to mean anything to him, but she did. She always will. It was stupid that he loved her, but who said love had to be smart?

Zack watched his brother leave and walked over to his pillow. He knew there was something Cody was hiding under there. He lifted it up and saw a picture of Bailey.

"Now he is just torturing himself over her..." He looked at the picture and he saw a sticky note attached to the back with a face on it. Who did Cody think he was fooling?


	4. Face the Facts

1Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey entered the library. The library was like her sanctuary. Her place for peace and quite. Her thinking time. If she could get a decent thought back into her head of hers. She couldn't believe London went ahead and abandoned her like that when she was in misery. Bailey was wounded even more because of that. Then again, it was London...London only had a small mind and focused on her pleasure rather than others even though she could have her moments.

Bailey had her backpack hung over her shoulder and was tapping her side nervously trying to think of several solutions to her problem, but they would fail. Nothing she could think of could stop the terror that was eating at her ripping apart the pieces of her life leaving her in a lonely desert. She had no one to count on and nothing to count on. She was that first leaf that fell onto the cold hard ground every year looking up at all the others wishing to be up their again. She was that one child on the sidelines watching all the other children play and laugh. That person hiding in the darkness unable to be seen or heard.

Bailey went over to her little spot in the ships library and looked out the window into the deep ocean. The ocean seemed to be the only things that goes on forever. Nothing else was able to. Especially not love. Especially not happiness. There's always going to be something there to knock you down. Crush you to pieces. Demolish you. Nothing good last forever and it never will. All you will feel is pain. Over and over again. The everlasting cycle.

Bailey leaned against the shelves and tried to take deep breaths, but that was even useless. She was breathing. Great. What would that do? Just remind her that she was living and that there was no way to escape the hurt. Her friends could careless about her. They were too busy with their own lives. The only reason her parents would call her now was to talk about the divorce. Sometimes she felt like throwing her phone across the room and locking herself away so no one could disturb her. Humans were hurtful beings. Inflicting that on others happened every day. That's all they would ever be.

Out of no where a book came tumbling down to the ground with a slam right in front of her and she looked at it shocked. Her heart was beating faster because of the unexpected occurrence. She got up and picked the book and saw it was a copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird." That was one book she read too much. She looked through the opening and there was no presence from the inside. Now books were trying to attack her?

"Hey!" She heard a voice of a boy and turned to look down the hall of the bookshelves. Their was a tall boy with blue-grey eyes and dark curly hair. He seemed pretty relaxed as he fixed his glasses that laid on his nose. "I am so sorry about that, the book slipped and I am sorry if it startled you." The boy said right off the bat. Bailey put on a fake smile.

"No problem. It's a great book, Harper Lee is a wonderful author, I hope you like it." She said trying to make her voice sound cheerful.

"I know, I already read it. I think I read almost this whole library already." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I think you and I are on the same boat then." Bailey said with a laugh at her pun. It wasn't her usual laugh, but a small chuckle. He just smiled at her.

"I'm Alexander by the way, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Alexander said putting out his hand and Bailey took it. She hated putting up the friendly act when she was obviously in pain.

"Bailey. It's nice to meet you as well, Alexander."

Cody walked down the hall. He was so frustrated with himself . He wanted her, no, need her. He just wanted to tell her all of this, but he knew there would be consequences if he did. If he told her this all, he would just be considered more a loser and he would never be able to face her again because of the rejection.

Bailey was so perfect and he was...not. She was that pretty girl everyone loved and he was the one on the sideline watching. He couldn't believe she even paid attention to him and for a whole year. She was out of his league. He threw away something he would never have again. Only opportunities like that come once in life and he was stupid enough to give it up. He would never love any woman the way he loved her.

Right when he saw Bailey he knew there was something more to her. He couldn't explain it, she was just so special. Unlike anyone he had ever seen before. She was kind, genuine, charitable, a girl that anyone would dream to have.

He remembered how back in December they were hosting a charity event and the disappointed look she had on her face about not having enough presents for the kids. She wanted them to be happy, that was all she cared about. She gave up her time just to help out for a good cause. She was...she was...undescribable.

All of a sudden his mouth became dry thinking about her. Why was he still so in love with her? Why couldn't he just deny his feelings and get over her? With Barbara it was so easy to get over her, but then again, Bailey was nothing like Barbara. Bailey was the complete opposite.

Cody opened the door to the library talking a deep breath. This was the place where he could rid his thoughts of ...her. She was the only person he could ever think of and he knew that needed to stop. He was just tormenting herself by thinking of Bailey. Every time he looked at her or imagined her, his heart would drop and shatter into a million different pieces. It was stupid that he still loved her. But he still couldn't live without her.

Cody always said follow your heart, but he couldn't. If he did and told Bailey how he honestly felt about her he would just run into another problem. Another error. A wall. This was a problem that Einstein couldn't even solve. Cody was hopeless.

Cody entered the library and waved to the librarian. He didn't want to get in a conversation with anyone right now so he continued walking. Avoiding people was the best idea because he needed time to think. Bailey wasn't just his girlfriend before the break up, she was his best friend. Before they even dated they would do everything together and they would encourage each other.

He remembered how in their first year they were looking for Galapagos Gurdy. He was so disappointed that he didn't find Gurdy and thought that his scientific dream was useless and then she said "While I realize a good scientist must have a logical mind, he must also have a touch of a poet." She gave him the push to continue. Her words were always the wisest.

Cody turned his way down the hall and headed towards to the library stacks he and Bailey used to hang out in and then he saw something. Something that made him feel even more horrible inside. He felt rage and sadness all at once. The sight blinded him. He felt jealousy overcome him, but he would never dare admit that to anyone.

Bailey and some boy who was tall with this curly hair and blue eyes. Bailey was always a sucker for blue eyes. Bailey had a smile on her face. He always wanted to be the one to give her that smile. See the light in her eyes again. That sparkle. He wanted to be the one close to her. He wanted to be hers. He wanted to tell her that repeatedly.

How could she bring another boy in the spot they used to spend time together in? Was she completely over him? Was there no way to retrieve her heart once more? Was everything they once had gone for good and to never return? It felt like he was asking himself the same thing all the time. He had to face the facts.

Cody felt the tears starting to well up in his eyes. Containing his emotions was never going to work when he felt so much desire for her. Cody stared on in horror, for some reason he could not direct his attention to something else. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"Cody, are you alright?" He heard the librarians voice say and he just nodded and evacuated that part of the ship. He didn't comprehend why he was jealous, it's not like they were dating anything, but he yearned for her.

Bailey stood there with Alexander and things became awkward fast. She didn't know exactly what to say to him. There was only one thing she could think about and him was not that. Alexander felt the awkwardness as well and didn't want to invade her personal space.

"So, I guess I will see you around." Bailey nodded and he left her there. She was glad the act was over. She felt like a magician putting on a trick of a smile when inside her heart was ripped. She was bothered by having to face people in the worst of situations.

Those blue eyes reminded her of something though...something she wished to forget. But couldn't.

**A/N Sorry for not updating. All I have to says is life. Life gets in the way of everything for me. And School. But I'm pretty sure my life just became school last month. Yay...again, I'm so sorry. You can blame my math teacher. Haha(: ...actually, it's not that funny. **


	5. Acceptance

1Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

A few days passed and Bailey walked on the sky deck. She was trying to focus on her studies, but there was something always getting in the way of that. She could not live her life the way she had once planned anymore. There were so many changes that would occur. London would try to get Bailey to open up more, but Bailey would refuse. People were dangerous. Why would she let herself be infected by the plague of humanity again?

Bailey was gripping her back pack tight as she just got out of class. She had some run in's with Cody and like always they would run into a fight about something. They could never get along. She wondered why she ever had anything to do with that monstrous human being in the first place.

In class she was uninterested in her work. It just seemed...worthless. She had so many things occurring in her life now, school was her last priority. Her thinking this made her feel like she was in an alternate universe of some kind.

As for Cody he was a wreck. For the first time in his life he felt clueless. Zack kept telling him to move on, but he would not allow himself to do so. Bailey owned this special place in his heart and it was irreplaceable. But according to Bailey, Cody was replaceable. He was incomplete without her, but Bailey was complete without him. He felt as if his heart should just cease the pounding in his chest. It had no reason to continue.

Whenever he was in class he noticed her change in attitude and thought of that man she was with in the library. Making her change like that into someone completely different. Bailey would never try to beat him to the punch in class when Tutweiler would ask a question. She was different. He could notice the changes.

Bailey was walking around the sky deck. She was just planning to quickly get some air and go back to her room to weep as soon as possible. There was no point in anything to her in her head now. The things that once were beautiful to her lacked of beauty now...

"Book Bailey!" She heard a familiar male voice and turned around to see who it was. It was Alexander. She hadn't seen him since that one day at the library a few days ago. He walked up to her with a smile and she returned one slightly annoyed. She was just annoyed with everyone recently even if they didn't do anything.

"Alexander, good to see you again." She said with no emotion in her tone. She didn't really care for the male she was facing. She was putting on the act that she always hated. No one would really bother talking to her without criticizing. He didn't know her to well. That meant that hopefully, he wouldn't criticize , but you never know. People act different around certain people. Heck, we all are actors and actresses in this world. No one is ever sincerely themselves. They say they care and then the next second they stab you in your back.

"Yeah, you as well, Bailey..." They boy started getting uncomfortable looking down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact. He felt like a bug under a microscope. Bailey didn't care for this experiment though. "I was wondering...Could you tutor me?" The boy said which made confusion come over Bailey. She remembered how he bragged in the library. This just proved her point even further.

"I guess, what do you need help in?" He looked at her shocked. No questions about his lie to her? Did she forget?

"Well, there is this health project coming up and I don't exactly know what they are talking about. I swear I just stare at the clock half the time." He said with a sigh. Bailey didn't really feel like helping anyone. Where were people when she needed them? They were moving on with their lives. They had no care for a farm girl from Kansas. But Bailey put her own problems to the side. "I will pay you, if I have to, I just really need some help."

"No, you don't need to pay me, I will do it willingly." Bailey said shaking her head. This made Alexander smile.

"Awesome, so I will see you later?" Alexander said excited like a little boy before Christmas. The way he looked at her reminded the way Cody used too. Bailey just gave him a nod and then out of no where he hugged her. It took Bailey a few seconds to receive what was occurring, but she finally hugged back. All she wanted was one hug and even if she didn't know Alex well, she got one. She just wanted to feel appreciated or cared about...something. He then let go and ran off. Bailey just stood there watching him leave.

Cody saw this all go down from a distance and he was exploding with jealousy. How dare he touch his girl. He then stopped in his thoughts and remembered Bailey wasn't his anymore. Cody then charged over to Bailey, he wanted her, he wanted her ever since the day they met, this was unfair.

"Hey Bails-ey." Cody said trying to disguise his mistake. He felt like an idiot that he was still saying that when he saw her. It was almost embarrassing as the time he was all excited about Bailey coming back to the ship that he almost ran over to her to hug her.

"Cody." Bailey said looking at him. She was repulsed. The nerve and the guts he still had to come over and talk to her.

"So, who's your new boyfriend?" Cody said looking at her his arms crossed. On the outside he was trying to act tough and unaffected when the truth was he was breaking inside. She moved on so quickly.

"Why are you so interested in who I talk to?" She said walking past him giving him one last glare. Cody looked at her walking away and all he was doing was worrying. He just wanted to run right up to her and kiss her and spill his soul to her.

Cody had no idea who this mystery man was, but he wanted to be that man. He wanted to be anything for Bailey. He wanted to be the perfect guy for Bailey even if that meant being someone else.

"She's not leaving me that fast." Cody was going to find out what this guy was about.

**A/N An update! And a sucky chapter! Yeah! But I promise next chapter will be better...I think and I hope. **


	6. Come To a Head

1Suite Life on Deck

Coming To a Head

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

The next few days were just getting more difficult and more difficult for Bailey. The walls felt like they were closing faster and faster squishing her in between like a insect. It was like all of a sudden her existence was nothing. Everything kept coming closer and closer to a head. It was like someone locked her in this cage and threw away the key.

Her parents kept bickering and her family that had one of the tightest bonds with each other were now taking sides. And do you want to know the kicker? Bailey was supposed to choose who she wanted to live with. How was she supposed to do that? Choose between two of the people who meant the most to her was horrible. She knew if she chose one, the other would feel upset and betrayed. She didn't want to lose another person. In the past year she had lost too many.

Bailey sat on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She was supposed to tutor Alexander today. Out of all the things she could do, that was the last thing she wanted. She felt so stressed recently. The pressure of life made her completely exhausted. Every emotion she had was colliding with each other at a unbearable speed. She couldn't tell which emotion was what anymore. Her heart was completely numb. Everything was driving her nuts.

She finally heard the knock on the door and went over to reveal Alexander. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Alexander. He was still a brainteaser for her. There was something about him that made her feel a sense of security, but then on the other side, he lied to her. The thought that she had to assist a liar made her feel like vomiting. Like she didn't have enough liars in her life. Alexander walked in the room and sat down in one of the chairs and she went to sit next to him and pulled out a bunch of books and papers out on the desk that they could review over.

"Bailey, before we start this, can I talk to you about something?" Bailey looked at him surprised. She didn't want to spend more time with him, but she couldn't deny him of speaking. She wanted to be that nice and charming girl that everyone knew since day one, but that person was evaporating. A sense of darkness was taking over her whole identity. She was losing sight of who she was because of the whole situation.

"Go ahead." Bailey said with no emotion in her tone.

"You know that day in the library?" he said nervously, his hands shaking. Bailey noticed this and looked on with curiosity. Maybe he was a good person...a good person who just made a mistake. He looked so vulnerable to her.

"I remember."

"Well, the thing about that, which you probably already know by now, is that I lied. The only reason I said those things was because I wanted to get to know you." Bailey didn't know how to react. Alexander was trying to be her friend. He was putting in the effort more than any of her other friends. At this point she wasn't even sure that any of her friends cared about her. Friends are supposed to be there for you. During the dark times and the good times. They aren't supposed to leave you abandoned. Friends were supposed to pick you up when there was an absence of love.

"I see." she said with a nod. All the information in front of her was being moderately absorbed. He then reached for her hands and she was flabbergasted. She was thrown off guard. Was there something more that he was trying to get across? Of course there was, it was indubitably before her eyes.

"Bailey, I think I like you...a lot...will you go on a date with me?" how was she supposed to respond to THAT. Dating was the last thing on her mind. The absolute last, but then again, he cared...he showed interest in her, to him, she wasn't infinitesimal in the journey you call life. He noticed her uncertainty. This made him apprehensive of her response. "You don't have to give me a direct answer right now, I just want you to know. You can consider it." Bailey was still. She barely knew Alexander...but then again taking this opportunity would lead to her finding out more. Before she could get a word out he got up out of his seat and gathered his belongings. "I'll give you time." Bailey then nodded with comprehension.

"Where are you going? I thought you needed me to guide you over the assignments!" Bailey said standing up as he got to the door he turned to her.

"You tell me what you want to do later this week and then we can decide about the tutoring from there." and an in instant, he was gone. He didn't push himself on her and he finally admitted that he lied and was honest, but, now she had another thing to stress about. If she said no to him, he would end up injured and with a gash in his heart and if she said yes, then he wouldn't. Even after everything Bailey didn't want to see others hurt. She came to the SS Tipton to follow her dreams, she never thought all theses occurrences would come into the mix. She wanted her life back, she wanted order again...or at least as much order you could get on the SS Tipton, but right now, it looked like she wasn't going to be getting it for while...

**A/N Hey, Suite Life fanfic readers, long time, no see. Sorry I haven't been online that much, this school year was hectic for me and I had a lot of personal things to deal with, but now, it's summer time and I'm planning on jumping back into things a little bit more. I will pick up this story again! Woo! Sorry it was such a long wait for a new chapter, I'm a little rusty. Also, for those Debby Ryan fans AKA Deboraliens, Radio Rebel was released on DVD the 19th! Who picked that stuff up? I know I did. Speaking of Radio Rebel, I have a story in that section as well called 'perfection.' If you want to check it out, be my guest. I will be switching between Radio Rebel and Suite Life. But I WILL be on more often. So, what about you guys? Having a good summer? Love to hear it. Love you guys and I'm SO sorry. Also, youtube video's will becoming your way for those who dig my channel. (: **


	7. The Research

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

The Research

Bailey sat in her room contemplating the whole situation that lay out in front of her. She had two choices. She could say yes…or no. No matter what answer she chose, her actions would set things in motion and something would change. Life was about changes, but sometimes those changes aren't as pleasant as they appear to be. Everything in life can get complicated. Her life at this moment in time was a perfect representation of that.

She wanted to say accept Alexander's invitation, but there was still a part of her that still loved Cody. As much as she tried to bury it, she couldn't. As she kept trying to pile on dirt over that part of her life, he managed to pull her down with him. She wished to get over him with every bone in her body, but there was a part of her, that wouldn't let her. He didn't deserve another chance in her mind, and she was right, if she went back to Cody she would only get lambasted again. Her heart and brain were always at a tug of war. Her heart desired him and her brain was threatened by him. That play just proved her heart inaccurate once more.

Alexander was good for her, right? I mean, he did nothing to hurt her and he admitted that he lied to her. He could see the errors of his ways. That was something Cody could never do. Waiting for Cody to apologize was something no one should hold their breath for. When he came to her door after the play, she felt an even bigger gash to her heart. It was like he was rubbing it into her face. She always assumed that Cody would be the only person who wouldn't dare lacerate her heart, but something changed. When they were up on the Eiffel Tower, it was like they were talking to a different person. Everything took a turn for the worst. She needed to erase those feelings that she had for good, whether her heart liked it or not. Alexander was the solution.

There was one question though that was messing with her brain .It began to create some resistance to calling Alex. The thing that was preventing her was the fact that she felt like she would be using him if she said agreed to go on the date. One of the main reason's she is accepting to go on this date is to bury her feelings about Cody, but on the other hand, she would be making Alexander happy. She felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She needed to turn her emotions off. She needed to turn her brain off. Thinking just made her get a headache and made her more stressed. Like she didn't get enough stress already…

Bailey got off her bed and made her way to the sky deck to clear her mind. She thought maybe fresh air would help her. When she lived back in Kettlecorn, the openness, the fresh air, the sounds of animal's made her so relaxed. It took her away from real life. It gave her a chance to focus on other things. Things that wouldn't end up bruising her like an apple. The sky deck is the closest thing on the SS Tipton she could get to that peace and sanity. Nature was her sanctuary.

"Hey, Zack." She said walking over to the counter. She hadn't really talked to anyone recently, and didn't really feel like it. She just wanted space, but she thought that maybe Zack knew something about Alexander.

"Sup, farm girl." Zack said placing a towel over his shoulder. "Haven't seen you around lately, how come?" Zack said curiously trying not to care that much to keep up his bad boy reputation.

"Busy." Bailey responded as Zack places a Blueberry Banana smoothie on the counter for her. Zack observed her with a raised eyebrow. Anyone could tell there was something very uncharacteristic about her recently. It was like her personality was lost.

"Aren't we all?" Zack said trying to continue the conversation. Bailey barely talked to anyone anymore and some interaction was better than nothing. Bailey nodded, but that's the only response he got out of her. The awkwardness filled the air. Bailey played with her fingers and looked around the sky deck and then back at Zack.

"Hey, Zack, do you know anything about that guy Alexander?"

"There's more than one Alexander, Bailey. Do you mean the lame one, the lamer one or the lamest one? You need to be more specific with your words, Pickett." Zack said meaning every word he said after laughing silently to himself. Bailey wasn't at all amused. She was used to Zack's personality by now though.

"He's not lame…." Bailey said with an eye roll.

"So, he's the lamer one or is he the lamest one?" Zack said with a smirk. He knew exactly what she meant; he just wanted to mess with her. Zack and Bailey had a brother/sister kind of relationship. They messed with each other all the time. Well, more like Zack teased Bailey all the time. They did care for one another though. Bailey gave Zack a serious look telling him to quit it with his games and Zack comprehended what she was saying through her body language perfectly. "Just tell me which one." He finally said with a defeated sigh as he started wiping down the counter.

"He is the Alexander that's about five feet nine inches and he has curly hair and blue eyes. He has glasses too." Bailey thought Alexander was a catch with his looks, but hoped his personality was just as beautiful.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Someone really needs to introduce contacts to him. I haven't really talked to him though. He has that nerdy appearance that I like to avoid. Not good for my image." Zack said with a hair flip. Bailey shook her head in disgust. Zack just seemed to get more cockier every day.

"You do realize your brother is one of those smart boys too, right? Or should I say nerd? By the way, we prefer intellectually accelerated." Bailey retorted as she got out of her chair. Zack wasn't helpful at all. Then again, that shouldn't have shocked her. The only person Zack helps is himself and sometimes he doesn't even do that well.

"Wait, Bailey, why do you want to find out more about this kid?" Bailey thought for a moment about telling Zack the truth or not. She could just make up a lame excuse, but if she told Zack, Zack would tell Cody. That way she could get at least somewhat even for the play fiasco.

"I'm going on a date with him." Bailey said with a smile and walked off before Zack could say another word. Zack watched her exit the sky deck and was left completely caught off guard by Bailey's response. Now Zack was faced with a decision, to tell Cody that Bailey had moved on or let him figure out on his own. Either way, he knew that it would kill Cody when he discovers the truth. There was no way to hide it. Things were getting tougher and tougher on his brother. Cody was so in love with Bailey. His heart pounded inside his chest for Bailey.

"I need to tell him."


	8. The Truth

Suite Life On Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine

The Truth

The next few days passed and Zack was trying to find the best way to tell Cody that Bailey had moved on. It was better having the bad news come from him rather than someone else. The bell rang signaling the school day was over and Cody was talking to the teacher about some weird math thingy's. Zack snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Cody turned around and saw his brother looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"May I help you Zack?" Cody said snappily. He had the feeling that Zack just came over to pick on him or pull a prank as usual. In Cody's mind, he and his brother were complete opposites. If something was important to Cody, Zack could care less.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. So, can you stop talking about your stupid math thingy's that only you care about?"

"They're called equations." Cody shook his head at his brother after pointing out his brother's error.

"Again, no one cares." Zack stated and then grabbed his brother by the arm bringing him down the crowded hallways and back into the boy's dormitory disregarding his brother's pleas to let him go. Zack took out Cody's dorm key from his pocket and pushed Cody inside his room.

"Didn't I take that room key you had made away from you?" Cody exclaimed. Cody just had to focus on his studies and Zack was taking him away from it. Cody's studies were a priority to him. It was the only thing he had left now that Bailey took his heart and tossed it off the Eiffel Tower like a moldy wheel of brie…

"What's your point?" Zack said not in the mood to argue with his brother. He just wanted him to know. Cody deserved to know what was going on. Even if it would batter his spirit even more. "There's something I think you should know, Cody." Zack said before his brother got a chance to react to his earlier question. Cody noticed the seriousness in his brother's tone and was thrown off. Since when was Zack serious? Cody was afraid to ask why. "You might want to sit down for this." Cody gulped.

"No, no, I don't. Just tell me Zack!" You could indubitably hear the concern for his own well-being in his voice. He was shaken up. He knew what Zack had to say was critical to his existence. It was going to be a game changer. His mind started racing in several various directions. What course would his life take after this information is exposed? What path would he have to unwillingly go down? Cody was frightened. It was like he was about to watch a monster movie occur right before his eyes as Zack would start to spill the words that he needed to say. Zack took a sigh and Cody could see how much Zack cared for him in his eyes.

"Well," Zack started and Cody felt his heart drop in his chest before Zack even got the words out. He was hesitant to hear the other half of Zack's sentence. Zack refused to look his brother in the eye. Zack couldn't watch even more color leave Cody's life, but it had to happen. The faster Cody got over it, the better. If Zack stalled, it would just make matters worse. "Bailey is going on a date with some guy." Zack said slightly looking up at his brother. Cody didn't know exactly what do with that information.

"Oh." It was the only word that could escape from Cody's mouth as he tried to digest the words. He didn't want to give Zack the impression that he was still so in love with Bailey, but he knew it was clear as day. He couldn't pretend that he hated the person he loved most, but it was the only option. Things changed between him and Bailey and if he confessed his love for her now, it would mean zilch, zip, goose egg, zero, & nothing to her. The truth always hurts. The truth can mess with your mind and heart and you can fall victim to it. It can scar you. It will always leave an impact on you. The truth is dangerous, but lies can be as well. There was no good in the world anymore, there was nothing pure. No one could be honest. If you are honest, there's always a consequence. If you lie, you can damage someone even more…but sometimes lies can be better. Lies can be better up until some point. The truth would always be exposed. Being honest and lying start off as polar opposites, but eventually that changes. They both can breakdown a person and rip them into pieces. Even with knowing that, Cody would rather hear a lie. Just until he was ready to face the truth, but he knew that either way he would be burned. He would feel the sting of the flames against his body, every piece being ruined and turned into ash. "What's…What's his name?" Cody said as the words started to stumble off his twisted tongue.

"Alexander….I'm sorry, Code Red."

"Sorry about what?" Cody said trying to put on the brave act. Inside he was crumbling, but he had to disguise that. He just wanted the mask he put on to save him. "She can date who she wants. We're over and honestly, I think I am better off without her in my life." Cody said trying to convince himself. He wasn't even buying it though. Zack just nodded and then left. He knew his brother better than anyone and right now, Cody needed space.

Cody wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and release all the burdens. He then fell on the bed and started slowly breaking down. He ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair pulling at it, blaming himself. He let his pride once again get in the way of what really mattered to him. He was stubborn. People considered him weak all his life and if he begged Bailey to take him back that would even put a bigger target on his back. He will be always branded as the loser if he pleaded for her forgiveness.

He knew that when he was in the library and saw Bailey with Alex that there was a spark between them. He didn't think it would happen that fast though. How could she get over him so quickly? He was so in love with her, why couldn't she feel the same? He lost the girl of his dreams and he knew for a fact nothing he could do or say would ever get her back. He ruined his chances with Bailey over and over again. He kept screwing everything up. He was the one who pushed her away. He was the one who fought with her repeatedly over things that in the end didn't matter….no wonder why this new boy can so easily swoop in and sweep her off her feet…He felt immediate jealousy. It took control of him. He wanted to be with her, but he was out of chances. He wanted this boy to know how special Bailey was and that he should never dare hurt her. Bailey didn't deserve that and he wouldn't be able stand it if it ever happened again, but he knew that no one could appreciate and understand Bailey the way he did. He needed to find out more about this boy. He needed to dig, but most of all….he needed Bailey.


	9. Words

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

Words

Cody was out late at night roaming the halls contemplating his thoughts. He wouldn't look up from the ground. Everything was so disorganized. His world turned upside down and spun out of control flinging him into the smallest of places. He was flung into the darkest corners of the world and was trapped. He would yell and holler, but in the end, his voice was mute. The world blocked him out. He looked in and realized he couldn't ever have a life like any other man anymore. He was slowly sinking into a depression himself. Without Bailey, his life meant nothing. She was the thing he couldn't live without. She was his air, his heart, his everything. How could he live without his everything? The answer is: he couldn't.

The sadness was painted all over his eyes. The light his eyes once had been obliterated from the cruelty of humanity. Happiness seemed millions of miles away from him and getting further as each hour passed. He didn't want to feel this way. People say let the past be in the past, but he wanted to have his present become his past again. In the past, everything was right and when a bump in the road came, they could get over it, but now all that changed. The strength and bravery that was once built to get past that bump in the road became just a fading memory. They say true love can get through anything, but that was another lie that society created and convinced many of. If true love could get through anything, how come he and Bailey couldn't? Just because someone speaks the words you want to hear, doesn't mean it's true. They just claim it's true to make you feel better about yourself or a situation you're in. When you form a bond that makes you feel a sense of security with someone you think they would never hurt you, but those people who think they won't get hurt are wrong. People only cared about themselves and where they were going in the end. Sincerity was rare to find.

As Cody was walking down the deck he could hear the sounds of sweet lovers talking and looking up at the stars. Those people had no idea how foolish they were being…love always has an expiration date. Everything good has to come to an end. Most marriages ended in divorce anyways. People always ended up clashing with each other. People's personalities and beliefs could be so powerful that it can make someone despise you. He guessed that's what happened between him and Bailey…

All of a sudden Cody heard a familiar voice. It sounded distinctly female. He looked around trying to follow the voice and he finally saw where the voice was coming from. There stood a black haired girl with a small frame. It was Reina. She was pressed up against the railing by a taller boy and they were flirting, giggling, and kissing. The boy's arms were wrapped tightly around her and she had no problem with it. Cody then realized that the boy was Alexander. His jaw dropped when he discovered this. He was raging with fury. He asked Bailey to go on a date with him, but instead he was flirting strenuously with Reina. He felt like going over there and ripping a hole through him, but he had to cease himself from doing that. He knew if he did that, Bailey would just hate him even more. He was going to the mature thing and confab with Bailey about what he just witnessed.

Cody wanted to protect Bailey; he wanted to be her shield. He already eradicated most of the love and power in her heart enough and he didn't want someone else adding to the twinge. He had to stop her from falling in love with someone who didn't even feel remorse over cheating. He then turned around without another word or sound and started towards her cabin. He knew it was late at night, but when it came to making sure Bailey was okay, that's what mattered most to him. If she was unglued with him or not, in the end, he couldn't deny that she took up the largest chunk of his heart. Burying his emotions didn't come easily. When he looked in those deep brown eyes, he was pulled in. He was hypnotized and in a trance he couldn't get out of… a trance he didn't want to get out of.

Cody finally got to Bailey's cabin and knocked on the door. He crossed his fingers that she would believe him. That she had at least an inkling of trust in Cody and that his words would make some impression on her. She could finally see Alexander in the genuine light he deserved to be captured in. His nice guy charade needed to be terminated for good. He was going to be exposed for the person he truly is. That person was a manipulative liar who didn't take a moment to consider someone's feelings.

Bailey opened the door and saw Cody and was puzzled and nauseated by his presence all at once. She gave him a glare before she spoke and that said everything Cody needed to know. Getting her to her trust in him was going to be a challenge.

"May I help you?" Bailey said coldly. The tone she spoke in was venomous. Her words were like a snake. They slithered in his brainwaves and made him sense threat.

"I need to talk to you." Cody said his head facing the ground. He knew he was the reason as to why there was so much hostility between them. He couldn't look into those beautiful eyes knowing that he was the one who wounded her. The compunction he felt was massacring him.

"Oh, you do? I guess I should clear my schedule just to have a conversation with you, right?" Bailey snapped at him as she started to close the door. Cody stuck his arm out and prevented her from doing so. He couldn't let the conversation come to an end. He had to tell her, whether she wanted to deal with him or not. Bailey gasped from his action. "You did not just do that."

"Bailey, I know you hate me, but-"

"I don't think 'hate' is the appropriate word to use when it comes to you. What I feel for you is much, much stronger than 'hate.'" Bailey stated and Cody sighed in defeat.

"Bailey, just give me a few minutes. Please." Cody finally looked up in her eyes and that look gave her a message that what he had to say had some meaning. Bailey looked at him not knowing if she should give him the opportunity to say what he needed to, but those eyes made her weakened. She finally nodded and moved out of the way.

"You have minutes, Cody. Talk fast." She said closing the door behind him. Talking to him just reminded her of everything they've been through. The positive memories would flood her mind and then she would be reminded of how that turned sour. They weren't supposed to be together, they were two separate entities.

"Well, I saw something a few minutes ago, and I thought you should know." Cody sat down on the blue chest and moved over to make room for her. Bailey didn't take his invitation. He just wanted to take her hands in his, feel the warmth, and let her know someone did appreciate her. Let her know that people did love her… that he loved her, but he couldn't be that guy anymore. He was too afraid that if he was that guy again, he would break her. The strings that held together their friendship were cut in half. They could never be one again. "I heard you have a date with Alexander, I'm sorry to tell you this, but before you go on a date with him, you should know, he's cheating on you…I saw him on one of the decks kissing another girl." Cody said trying to look her in the eyes, but too afraid to see the hurt that would so plainly be on her face. All of a sudden he heard a laugh erupt and fill his ears.

"Wow, Cody. You think I would believe that? You don't even know Alexander the way I do. Is this just another lame attempt to hurt me again? Or are you just jealous? Either way, that's low." Bailey was not buying Cody's words. Bailey looked at Cody in another sense now. He wasn't the same to her. She always felt like he was out to get her. Out to inflict harm on her. She couldn't stand the sight of him. The one person she thought would never hurt her was out to get her the most. Everything good that ever happened to her he wrecked it all.

"Bailey, you know I would never do something like that. That's NOT me."

"I also thought killing off your ex-girlfriend in a play wasn't you either. I also thought insulting me every chance you get wasn't. People change. People can warp into a whole new person. You did that more than once. "Cody could see he was getting nowhere with Bailey. He was trying to do the laudable thing, but she obviously was blinded by the past.

"I don't know what else I can say to make you believe me, but I hope you think about what I said." With that, Cody exited the room. He wasn't going to give up. If he wanted to protect Bailey and gain her trust, he had to prove that his words were true.


	10. Confrontation

Suite Life on Deck

WIll Everything Really Be Fine?

Confrontation

Another failed attempt for Cody. He wanted to make his way back into her life, but she kept closing the doors on him. He kept pushing against them. He was doing everything and anything possible to get inside, but rejection was becoming his companion. The lock on the door to Bailey was what seemed to be unbreakable to him. She wouldn't let anyone in. He knew Alexander was bad news, but she wouldn't believe one word that he said. If he pointed out the sky was blue she wouldn't believe him. Bailey had no trust in him anymore. Cody knew that after all the events that occurred her feelings about him were deserved. Cody kept making mistakes left and right. He wanted to earn her forgiveness. He kept trying to. He wanted to be that blonde boy with the sparkly blue eyes and crave for learning & love to her again. He wanted to go back to the beginning. He wanted to go back in time and make sure the mistakes he made would never happen. But he couldn't. The fact that he couldn't brought frustration over him. Anger, even. He wasn't going to give up, though.

A few days passed and Cody kept his distance from Bailey. He didn't want to hover, but he also wanted her trust. He needed to give her space until it was time for him to make his move. He wasn't going to standby and let the pain grow for Bailey. He wanted to stop it before things got messy. It boggled his mind how someone like Alexander could just take advantage of a woman like that. He was focused on his own desires and his own advantages in this life. He wasn't afraid to terminate peoples happiness. Alexander's angle was a dirty one. Even though life constantly pulled him and Bailey apart, he had to be persistent. He wanted to prove to Bailey that he could be there for her. That they can reform whatever was lost. He just wanted a chance.

Cody decided his best way to run into Alexander was by heading to the library. There he would get his proof. He wasn't afraid of confronting him. He needed to get Alexanders reaction on recording. From there, he would show Reina. He had this entire plan devised in his head. Reina's reaction defined it all. Alexander needed to learn how to be a gentleman. Cody entered the library and decided to grab a book from off the shelf. He had to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. That his behavior wasn't unusual. He skimmed through the pages, his eyes focused on the door of the library. He tried to act as casual as possible. He wanted to expose the truth, but didn't want too look too suspicious. He was nervous, but he needed to make this move. He was going to get every word Alexander said on a recording. Alexander's goody-goody charade had to come to an end. He was being an emotional terrorist. He didn't think of the repercussions of his actions. He was careless.

Cody heard the door to the library constantly opening and closing. Each time he heard a noise coming from that general direction his head would immediately shoot up. He was watching the door just like a hawk. He was basically becoming Bubba. Cody looked at his wristwatch with impatience. He figured Alexander would be in soon considering the clock almost ticked all it's way to the hour mark where Cody caught Bailey and Alexander a few days ago. That thought still made him sick. At first it was all purely jealousy. He knew he still had those feelings for Bailey. How could he not? That fact took him over, but when he discovered what Alexander was doing, it just fueled the fire of rage that was burning inside of him. Time eventually passed and he came through the doors of the library. Cody watched him the entire time until he eventually went searching for a book. Cody then proceeded to get out of his seat. He reached inside his pocket and switched on the voice recording application on his phone. He was going to catch Alexander. He couldn't let the plan fail. He followed Alexander and he could feel his palms sweating more and more with every step he took. He was nervous of being caught in the act, but then again, there was no possible way. If Cody called Alexander out on it Alexander could either deny the accusation being made against him or admit to the crime. If he denied it, you could hear him lying by his voice. Sure, you can tell a white lie, but how could you tell a big one like this? Cody wasn't the strongest man physically, but he had intelligence on his side.

"Alexander, right?" Cody said walking down through the library stacks. The dark haired boy then turned his head and observed Cody. He knew exactly who he was. Cody and his brother was all the ship ever talked about.

"Cody Martin." Alexander responded. He knew Cody previously dated Bailey. He looked at Cody curiously with a million of thoughts bubbling in his mind. He could clearly see the anger displayed in Cody's eyes.

"I need to talk to you, Alexander about something...About someone." Cody said and his muscles tensed.

"I'm guessing this person is Bailey?" Alexander said and turned all his attention to Cody. He figured Cody was filled with jealousy and somehow caught wind of the news. Cody nodded and there was a long silence between the two of them. Cody then approached closer to Alexander and looked him straight in the eye. He became more protective when it came to Bailey. He felt more strong. All his worries somehow disappeared. He had an immense amount of care for Bailey. His nervousness was completely erased from his system. It was there a moment, but now it was gone.

"I know what you're doing." Cody plainly said. Alexander than furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'm getting a book for class. That's what I'm doing." Alexander with a smirk and a tone of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't in the mood to be confronted by Bailey's jealous ex.

"Funny. I meant I know you're cheating on Reina with Bailey." Hearing this, Alexander immediately paused. He looked at Cody with complete utter shock. How did he know? How could Cody possibly discover what he was doing? He was being so sneaky about it.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Alexander said shooting Cody a glare. Alexander lied right through his teeth and Cody knew.

"Come on. This is no time to be so balky. I know what you did and you know what you did." Cody said with resentment in the tone of his voice. He was completely and absolutely annoyed with the person who stood in front of him.

"What are you gonna do? Tell them? You have no proof. I can date as many girls as I want, anytime I want. And why do you care so much about Bailey? She can't stand you. You think I'm a bad guy? How was that play of yours?" Alexander stated moving closer. He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by Cody. Cody hearing the words about his play and how things were broken between them stung. Bailey was the first girl Cody ever truly loved. He would always love her. The fact that he hurt the one he cares so much about still hurt and haunted him. Alexander rubbing that fact in Cody's face was just a low blow.

"I want you to stay away from Bailey. She deserves better than you." Cody then gritted his teeth. Even though they were broken up, Cody still considered Bailey his friend. Even if she was against him right now. Alexander then laughed, grabbed his book from the shelf, and purposely walked into Cody's shoulder as he exited the row of bookcases. Cody's hand then pressed the stop button on his phone ending the recording.

**A/N HEY GUYS. Wanted to apologize for not updating this story in FOREVER. If you're still interested in reading it, I would be very thankful. I lacked inspiration for it and forgot the entire plot so I'm going back and replanning it all. I hope it'll live up to your expectations.**


	11. We're All Just Figures In Snow-Globes

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

We're All Just Figures In Snowglobes

With the recording, Cody had to set the next part of his entire plan in motion. He couldn't wait around for Bailey to discover the truth on her own. She needed to be warned before she actually started falling for him. Cody wasn't exactly sure of Bailey's feelings for Alexander, but he was hoping it wasn't as strong as their love. Alexander's feelings weren't true. Whatever Bailey felt, it was only one sided. If Alexander truly cared about Bailey, he wouldn't be inflicting this hurt upon her heart and her mind. He was messing with everything that was Bailey. Things were already distant between everyone and Bailey and if more harm was brought to her, who knows what would occur. Bailey wasn't herself and anyone could see it. He just wished he would know what was up with her. She was unreadable. He felt like they were strangers now. He kept trying to get things back to normal and wake her up, but every time he tried there was just more separation. Cody wanted to heal her, not hurt her. Things were just spinning out of control recently. Everything was becoming twisted and morphed.

Cody's next step was talking to London. He needed to find out when Bailey was going on that date. He assumed that if anyone would know, it would be Bailey's roommate. Alexander clearly showed that backing down wasn't an option, so, Cody had to be daring. He had to make a move. He was anxious to tell her about it all, but it had to be done. There was no other option in front of him. Happiness was foreign in his life and Bailey's. He was just filled with emptiness without her. Bailey was a piece of him and without her, he wasn't the same. When you lose someone, you lose a part of who you are. People make an impact on you and when that impact disappears, you're changed. Bailey impacted the way Cody saw love and the way he felt about it.

The sky was getting darker and he could hear the waves crashing up against the boat. Cody looked at clock and saw that London's store One Of A Kind would still be open. It was a few minutes to closing time so he figured Bailey would probably have already left while London closes up. If Bailey isn't there, everything would be better. Questions wouldn't be raised. He wasn't afraid of London asking questions because she could be easily tricked and if by some force of nature she doesn't fall for it, he could bribe her not to say anything. Cody entered the store and saw London completely dazzled by a snow-globe of Paris. The sight amused him and caused him to release a small chuckle. There was a lot of innocence in London.

"London, would you mind if I interrupt for a moment?" Cody asked heading over to the black haired girl who was wearing the newest fashion trends. London looked at the snow-globe in shock.

"The french man in the snowglobe is talking to me..." A big grin was then plastered across her face. She thought it was some kind of magic. Cody looked at London and furrowed one of his eyebrows.

"London, it's Cody." Cody said walking closer and her eyes still didn't leave the snowglobe. London then looked at the snowglobe with horror.

"Cody...how did you get trapped inside?! Who did this to you?! Was it Mr. Blanket!? You know, I never trusted him!" She said yelling at the snow-globe in panic. She didn't know what to do. All she could focus on was getting her less attractive friend out. She then took the snow-globe and smashed it onto the counter shattering the glass letting the fluid drip all over the counter. Cody jumped upon hearing the noise, walked closer trying to not get any of liquid on him and tapped the counter. This caused London to look up and scream with glee.

"I DID IT!" She shouted pleased with herself. Cody just nodded and went along with it because he didn't feel like describing the entire situation...He came there for a reason, not to have little talk with London.

"Thank you, London..." Cody said playing along. "By the way, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Cody said as nicely as possible. Correcting London wouldn't help him. That would make her more irritated with his presence.

"Only if you clean up this mess. Rich girls don't clean." London stated and walked out from behind the counter. There was no way Cody could possibly find his way out of it. If that's what London wanted, he had to cooperate.

"I was hoping if you could tell me when Bailey was going on the date with that Alexander guy?" Cody asked flashing her a smile. He needed to get on her good side. Upon hearing this, London gave him a suspicious look.

"Why are you asking me this?" London said and crossed her arms. London knew Cody and Bailey weren't on good terms. He wasn't sure why Cody sparked some interest and was so bold as to ask her about Bailey's plans. Cody noticed the tone in London's voice completely changed.

"Because I need to know when she's working on her science project...Zack's partners with her and asked me to find out so they can sort something out. He's busy at the juice bar." Cody said making up a lie on the spot. Cody slipped every word off his tongue slowly looking down at the floor. He wanted to avoid his nose from crinkling. It was a giveaway. London's face then filled with even more shock. This sent fear through Cody's muscles. She knew he was feeding her lies.

"We have a science project?! Since when?! Why doesn't anyone tell me things?!" London exclaimed tossing her arms up in the air. Cody's heart started beating back to it's normal rate. He was a horrible liar. He knew that. Everyone who knew him well enough knew that.

"It's on the board in the classroom. Can you tell me so I can clean this up and get back to Zack?"

"Oh, right!" London said getting back on topic for Cody. "She's going on a date with him Friday night." London nodded to herself. "Now clean this mess up. After all, it was your fault you got stuck inside." Cody then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, silly me..." London then sat back behind the counter as Cody cleaned up the mess. Cody felt accomplished that he got the much needed information from London. You can tell that girl anything and she would believe it. Cody started picking up the pieces to the snow-globe gently trying not to cut himself. As he was picking them up, a thought crossed his mind. A realization. Life was like a snow-globe. Things could be quiet and peaceful, but then get shaken up. When you shake it, things could either go up or down. Cody was hoping things would eventually go up. He was hoping that after things in his life would go back in order and that the peace will be back. Things would stay in place and work his way. He realized how every situation in life was bigger than him. That we all remain strong until we break. When we break, we have to somehow manage to put the pieces back together. The only problem with putting them back together, you could get hurt. He wanted to get the pieces of his friendship with Bailey back together...He wanted his relationship with her back.

**A/N ANOTHER CHAPTER! (:**


	12. In All Honesty

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

In All Honesty

Cody was sitting in class and he was waiting for the bell to ring. Usually he didn't want the clock to tick, but this time, things were different. He had to move the pieces of his plan forward. His next stop was talking to Reina. He hoped he would catch her in the hallway and get a chance to explain. He didn't talk to Reina in what felt like forever. Last time they had a social interaction, it was last year when he was teaching a cooking class and things went terribly wrong. Cody found it a bit humorous that things were once turning out wrong and he was getting involved with her again. She was always in the mix where trouble was. He didn't blame her this time, but he still found a bit of laughter in the horrible situation. It was like she was attracted to it. Cody hoped Reina wouldn't become hostile when he approached her. Her reaction is what terrified him the most. Reina had a strong-headed and as stubborn as they come. Cody hoped he was able to crack through that wall and show her the truth within. She was going to be as much affected as Bailey will be. Cody was protective of Bailey. He always would be. Bailey was different than any other girl he ever dated. She was special in every single way. Bailey was that one girlfriend Cody could never get over. When he first met her, he was immediately attracted. There was no denying it. He worked six months to make her feel the same and it worked. He needed her more than ever. He missed their cute dorky flirty talk. He missed their intelligent conversation. He missed the touch of her. He missed the smell of her. He missed holding her in his arms and kissing her lips. He missed everything about her. Cody scratched his head thinking about the situation. He loved her like crazy, but even if he did expose Alexander, would he be right for her? Or was that spark forever gone on her end? Was he being selfish? No...Yes, he wanted to be with her, but he also cared for her like a friend and as Bailey's friend, he couldn't let her go through with this mistake…He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He was afraid that after this, she definitely wouldn't be ready. Cody then heard the bell ring and he immediately sprung up from his chair. He grabbed his belongings and approached the door as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be the last one out of the classroom this time because he wasn't aware of where Reina would go off to.

Cody saw Reina by her locker and rushed over to her. He didn't know exactly how to break the news to her, but he thought taking her somewhere private would be the best bet. He didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone and who would know what would occur if someone overheard. Rumors spread like wildfire on the S.S. Tipton. One thing becomes another things and it all just spirals. He didn't want it to get back to Bailey. He wanted her to hear the entire situation about someone who cares about her.

"Hey, Reina." Cody said adjusting his backpack straps and looking at her with worry spread across his face. He was terrified of her reaction to the situation. Reina had a temper and he didn't want to mess with it. Reina then turned to her side upon hearing the familiar voice and closed her locker.

"Cody?" Reina said puzzled as to why he of all people would be talking to her. They avoided each other ever since the incident last year and this meeting did not add up to her. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. In private." Cody said softly. He needed to be honest, but he knew a price would come with it. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty. "Can you come to my cabin with me?" This caused Reina to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure.." Reina said slowly not knowing what was going on. "But I hope you know, I have a boyfriend now. Nothing can happen between us if that's what you want to talk about. You lost your chance when you picked that Hay Girl." Cody gritted his teeth and put on his biggest fake smile. He detested when people talked bad about Bailey or made her seem smaller than she actually she was. It drove him mad.

"No, it's not about that...Just come with me?" Cody said as nicely as possible. He needed her on his side. Confrontation wouldn't help Cody move his plan forward. He needed Bailey to see all the pieces. Reina was the key to making her see that. Reina was the key to exposing the truth of it all. Reina then nodded and they both then walked the way back to Cody's cabin. Woody was at the video game lounge with Zack so he had no worries about being interrupted. He knew how big of a mouth Woody had. Woody would just say anything that came to his mind without thinking of the consequences. Woody meant good, but it always didn't end that way. Cody took out his passkey to his dorm room and entered along with Reina. After Reina entered Cody closed the door making sure no one else would have the opportunity to hear his conversation.

"Cody, what is this about? I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend in a bit." Cody ignored Reina and then took his laptop where he downloaded the recording and opened up the audio file for her. He paused the video then swiveled his chair so he was facing her.

"Reina...I need to tell you about something...Your boyfriend...Alexander is cheating on you." Cody said getting the words off his tongue. It tasted bitter in his mouth. He wished he wasn't actually saying it all. It made everything feel more real. Reina then crossed her arms and you could see anger cross her face mixed with denial. Cody was just waiting for the explosion.

"You don't even know Alexander. Heck, you don't even know about me! Don't make false accusations like that. I know Alexander and he cares about me…" Reina said starting her rant. Cody could see the denial over her face. You could see her emotions emerging into one. There was sadness, anger, confusion, and more...She was losing it right in front of him. She was being stubborn. Cody then got up out of his chair seeing that Reina was obviously hurt even though she denied it. Cody placed his arms gently on her arms.

"I know it's hard to believe. I was heartbroken when I thought Bailey was cheating on me. I understand exactly what you're feeling, but I can prove it…" Reina then pushed Cody away and scrunched her eyebrows.

"You can't prove it because it's not true!" Cody then walked over to his computer and pressed play. The file started playing and Cody looked at the ground avoiding her face. He then heard Reina sitting on his chest in from of his bed. Cody then heard her start sobbing and paused the recording.

"That's….That's not Alexander...I….I don't believe you." Reina said shaking her head. Deep down she knew the truth, but on the surface she could not admit to it. Reina then looked up at Cody with her eyes filled with tears. If this was Reina's reaction, he feared what Bailey's would be.

"It is, Reina...I'm sorry...He's cheating on you with Bailey. & I can prove that, too…" Cody said with a sigh and walked over to her. He then sat next to her on the chest and placed a comforting hand on her back. He knew Reina tried to destroy his relationship with Bailey, but it was in his nature to care. Seeing someone hurt didn't make him comfortable. He couldn't help feeling bad.

"How did you find out?" Reina choked out the words. Cody looked at her with concern. He didn't want to tell her, but at the same time, she had the right to know..

"I learned Bailey had a date with him from my brother...they were hanging out in the library a few times being really close. I was out walking and then I saw you two kissing…I don't think they have yet, though. Reina...I can prove this to you. Bailey and Alexander are going on a date soon. Let me take you there." Cody said looking at her with sympathy. Reina then nodded.

"Why does every guy I like choose her…" Reina got out quietly. Cody didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he could think of. There was nothing else for it.

**A/N SORRY this update took a while. Trying my best to update as frequently as possible. Hope you guys are still reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comment section! (:**


	13. Time & Space

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?  
>Time and Space<p>

The date finally arrived and Cody looked at the clock in his cabin. He needed to show up before anything happened before Alexander and Bailey. He couldn't let Bailey be fooled by him. He wouldn't let it happen. Part of him at the beginning was telling him not to get involved, but now he had to. Cody wondered how tonight would go down. Thinking of it shook him with an overwhelming amount of fear and worry. He knew Bailey was strong, but she was also fragile. Even if she doesn't like to admit it, she was. Cody needed to meet Reina. Everything tonight would come to a head. Everything tonight will be laid out clearly on the table. Alexander thought he could get away with his awful plans, but he had another thing coming. Cody then heard a knock on the door and his thoughts were interrupted. He knew exactly who it was. Reina. The other day he comforted Reina as she struggled to believe it all. She eventually accepted it even though she was denying it with every bone in her body. When Cody opened the door he could tell there was one last sparkle of hope in her eyes that wished it wasn't true. Cody then swallowed and looked at her.

"Ready?" He said looking at her. He felt bad for shattering what was in her eyes, but it had to be done. It would be better for everyone even if it didn't feel like it was now.

Bailey and Alexander entered the sky deck where a table was set up under the starry night. Bailey was wearing a purple sleeveless top and a black dress with her hair straight and Alexander fancied a cotton blue dress shirt and some jeans. The table was placed near the railing and romantic music was playing in the background. Bailey blushed looking at the sight and all the trouble that Alexander went through for her. She wasn't quite sure about Alexander, but maybe this night would change her thoughts about him. Sure, he might have lied, but he was a gentleman and he had good intentions. Alexander walked over to a chair and pulled out it out for her to take a seat. This caused her cheeks to redden more.

"Thanks…" She got out softly. Alexander made her nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. She was feeling those butterflies in her stomach all over again. Alexander nodded sat down and they began a playful conversation.

Cody and Reina got to the sky deck and hid behind the juice bar and observed them. Cody was getting sickened the more he watched. Seeing Bailey with another guy already fumed him with jealousy, but seeing Bailey with another guy who was going to hurt her made the rage increase. Cody could overhear their flirting and it was just too much for him. He started to block it out and his mind kept replaying all the moments he and Bailey had in his head. Cody then felt an arm shaking his shoulder and a whisper and immediately snapped out of his trance. He looked at Reina and then at Alexander and Bailey and saw Alexander place his hand on Bailey's cheek and both of them were leaning in...Cody couldn't watch this. If Bailey kissed Alexander who knew what her feelings would turn into. Cody and Reina immediately shot up from behind the juice bar.

"Alexander!" Reina shouted which made both Bailey and Alexander pull away. Reina had tears flowing down her cheeks already. Cody watched and didn't know what to say. "How could you?!" Alexander had panic spread across his face and Bailey was just looking at everything with confusion. She didn't understand why Reina was in sobs standing in front of her.

"What's going on here?" Bailey said looking at both Alexander and back to Reina for an answer. Cody watched silently and then came forward.

"Alexander is cheating on Reina with you, Bailey." Cody said. Bailey looked at Alexander shocked. How could he do this to her? Sure, she wasn't fond of Reina, but no one should go through being cheated on. He used both her and Reina.

"Is this true?" Bailey said and Alexander had his mouth open looking for words to explain the situation.

"It is true. If it wasn't clear, Alexander, this relationship is over." Reina then ran off with tears streaming down her face and her makeup completely ruined. Alexander jumped out of his seat and then started chasing Reina leaving Cody and Bailey alone. Bailey sat there processing the situation. She then propped her elbows up on the table and placed her head in her hands and started letting the tears stream. Cody then approached her slowly.

"Bailey...I'm sorry you had to find out this way...I just. I didn't want you to be with someone who didn't care about you." Cody said nervously and went to place his hand on her back, but all of a sudden Bailey stood up and looked at him angrily, wiping away her tears. Cody then stepped a few steps back. He was going to get chewed out.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?! Things were going great between Alexander and I and then you have to come along and get in the middle of everything! Stop trying to protect me! You're not my boyfriend and you're not even my friend, Cody!" Bailey screamed and Cody just stood there looking at her. He didn't want to say something back because he knew that she was hurt. If they got in a fight, things would only get more intense and the hurt would grow. "You're such a jerk, you know that?! You always have to ruin everything I start to care about! Whenever I start to feel a bit of happiness you just swoop in and make it disappear! God, what did I ever see in you!?" Cody knew there was more to what she was saying. He knew this wasn't the reason why he was being yelled at like this.

"Bailey, just let me explain. I can-" Cody started trying to calm her down. He knew that she was in an unstable state. He wanted to fix things between them and make her realize that somebody does care. it was useless, though.

"Stop talking to me." Bailey stated and ran off crying. All Cody wanted to do was help, but it wasn't working. Everything he tried he just kept getting rejected. Cody watched her run off. Half of him wanted to chase her, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew she needed proper space. Cody then sighed and looked around the sky felt awful, but he knew what he did was right. He couldn't keep it a secret from her. It wasn't in him to. Time was what they needed.


	14. Rekindle

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

Rekindle

A few days passed and Bailey was in her room staring up at the ceiling. She was glad it was the weekend since she was saved from embarrassment. She didn't have to go out and face people. She hoped no one else found out about the situation. She figured Cody probably told her friends...If that's what you call them. She just felt out of place. With Alexander things felt a little better, but it wasn't the same. Bailey had time to think over the past few days and she realized that she wasn't mad at Cody for exposing Alexander and ruining her date, she was mad at him for all the other things. The stress of dealing with what he put her through with the break up and the play and then her parents just put her over the edge. Then finding out about Alexander just added another bomb to her life. She knew Cody was trying to do the right thing. Deep down she knew. It was just she was seeing red and blue when she discovered. Everything she felt just clashed together and it she finally hit that point where she couldn't contain it all. She felt bad for yelling at Cody. His intentions were in the right place and even though they had their conflicts and endless amounts of disagreements, he looked out for her despite that. She felt horrible for yelling at Cody like that. She felt unreasonable. Bailey didn't like admitting she was wrong. She never did, but in this case, she had to. She had to be honest with herself and the people around her. Her honesty was one of the few things she had left in her life.

Bailey sat up on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She spent the majority of her time in her bed thinking to herself. London tried talking to her, but she wasn't in the mood & if she tried talking to London, London would just say something insensitive. She sighed heavily and looked out the window. The skies were cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. She figured Cody was just finishing up on his towel job in a bit and figured she could probably catch him there. She need to talk to him and apologize. She knew he was trying to do the right thing, but it was so hard to accept it all. She was in a constant battle with life.

Bailey got up off of her bed, walked over to her drawers and changed into a pair of black pants and a white tank with a jean jacket placed over. She tried to look a little decent since she was finally facing people in public. She headed down the hallways after grabbing her room key and was ready to confront the entire situation. It was a complex one, but she couldn't deal with the guilt. It just added onto the emotions and she needed to get rid of it. She just wanted to apologize and go back to avoiding Cody. She appreciated what he did, but she wasn't exactly sure if he could fully trust him and feel the same way about him. Part of her loved him and part of her didn't want to care.

Bailey got to the sky deck and saw Cody by the railing looking out at the ocean. Most of the sky deck was empty and the clouds kept coming closer to the boat. The towels were packed in plastic boxes under the towel station so they wouldn't get drenched by the oncoming rain and the juice bar was closed up for the day. Bailey saw Cody standing there and the moment just became more real. She didn't even know if Cody would forgive her. The way she hollered at him was shameful. She was brutal to him. She didn't filter any of her thoughts when they were standing there the other night. All of it just came off her tongue as soon as she got even the slightest taste. Bailey took in a deep breath and decided to approach.

"Cody?" She said softly and walked up the step to the other part of the sky decks floor. She was nervous. She knew it was Cody, but it seemed like they were completely different entities. Cody then turned around and faced the young girl with a half smile on his face which she returned.

"Yes, Bailey?" Cody said unsure of what was about to play out. He placed his hands in his pockets and fumbled with change inside. Bailey then moved closer to him with a serious expression upon her face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did the other night. I know it wasn't right. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help. I was being unreasonable. Thank you for helping me. I hope you can forgive me." Bailey choked out and looked down at the ground. She was filled with sincerity and vulnerability. Cody moved closer to her trying to make eye contact with a unstable Bailey.

"You're forgiven." Cody said nodding. "But, can you please tell me what's bothering you? The other night felt like it was more than what it was on the surface." Cody got out which caused Bailey to back away a few steps. Cody looked at her with care in his eyes. He wanted Bailey to see it. Cody asking about what was bothering Bailey both scared her and made her feel warm inside. It scared her because she knew she could easily get hurt, but it made her feel warm because she finally felt like there was somebody. She wanted to keep the doors close because she felt like it was easier. It was easier to avoid than confront.

"Cody, I appreciate you caring, but...it's complicated. I have to go now." Bailey then quickly turned away to only be caught by Cody's hand on her arm. Cody wasn't going to let her slip away. He could tell that there was a change in Bailey recently and he wanted to be there for her. Bailey looked at Cody's arm and then back at him then looked in her brown eyes deeply and didn't break his concentration.

"Bailey...I hope you know I'm here for you. I know things between us haven't been the best. Things between us are messy right now, but I do care about you. I always will care about you. No matter how hard you try to push me away. I want you to know that. I want to help you. So, please stop...please, Bailey." Cody said and Bailey soaked in his words. Cody's eyes were still on Bailey's and she was looking back. She couldn't stop staring in those blue eyes that she once was madly in love with. Cody got under her skin and she couldn't help, but to feel something. They had their issues, but them being in the presence of each other just felt right. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't erase that feeling in her chest.

"Fine...I trust you enough to tell you." Bailey said and crossed her arms. She didn't really know how to explain it all. The pressure of it all kept building. Cody could see that she was nervous. Bailey sighed heavily. "My parents are getting a divorce...and since I'm 17 I'm old enough to choose who I want to live with. They're making me choose between them…I don't know how I'm going to do that. My family are so close knit and now...I don't feel apart of it." Bailey said as she tried her best to fight the tears that were welling in her eyes. Cody saw that she was about to and immediately hugged her. He couldn't remember the last time he had her arms around her, but now he didn't want to let go. Hugging Bailey was a daring move on his part, but he knew she needed it. Bailey then tentatively wrapped her arms back around him and she let it all out into his shoulder. Bailey was so angry at Cody, but maybe she shouldn't be anymore. He said he would always be there for her. Maybe going back to the start was worth the risk. Bailey felt Cody's arms tighten around her and she just wanted to stay there. She wasn't sure exactly what she felt for Cody. She knew she had something in her heart for him. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She loved him and always would, but she wasn't sure if it was right for them. They constantly kept butting heads.

"It's going to be okay." Cody said rubbing her back. Bailey felt a little better, but not totally. She knew that right after this moment end she would be back to thinking about her parents and the complexities in her life. "When do you have to choose by?" Cody said touching gently around the topic. He needed to know more. He didn't want her to be alone.

"Well...I'm going back to Kettlecorn soon. When I go back, that's when I make my decision. I can't choose between my parents...I love them so much. It's not fair. If I choose one, I know the other one will be hurt." Bailey said shaking her head, her head still buried into his shoulder.

"Doesn't sound fair, either." Cody said. "If you want, Bailey, I can come with you. You're going to need a friend. I really mean it. I will be there for you." Bailey then looked at Cody and nodded.

"I would really like that...friend." She then smiled and laughed softly while she wiped away the last remaining tears on her face. Their friendship was finally rekindled. Bailey knew it wasn't going to be easy. Cody knew it as well. They also knew a friendship takes work. & if that's what it's going to take, Cody was going to do anything to make it happen.


	15. The Frame

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

The Frame

Bailey was in her cabin waiting until they docked in Florida. Bailey was going through her things and packing what she needed for her trip back home. The more she packed, the more stressed she felt. The world was tumbling down on her and she needed an escape. Going back home wasn't that escape. Going back home and seeing the world she once knew so well crumbling down was a trap. She wasn't going to be able to be released from the nightmare. She looked over at her desk that was almost emptied and on top of it there was a picture of her family in a silver frame. She walked over to it and traced the outline of the photo with her fingers. It was a picture of her, her sisters, her mom, her dad, and her grammy. The photo was taken during the summer before she went onto the S.S Tipton. Everyone was so happy and had the biggest smiles placed on their faces. Sure, Kettlecorn had a lot of disadvantages to living there, but her family was there. Her source of love. She couldn't imagine how everything back home was like now. She kept thinking it was her fault for her parents failed marriage. She kept thinking how things could've ended differently for her family if she stayed. She just didn't know about anything anymore. She felt out of the loop. Tears then started pouring down her face. She wanted to go back in time to that moment. She wanted it more than anything. She wanted to put the pieces in place. She took the photo, sat on her bed and hugged it tightly. It was a memory she wanted to keep. It was a moment she wanted back. It all just slipped away and retrieving it was what felt like impossible. She placed her head between her legs and started sobbing. Her sobs were so loud is blocked out all the sound around her.

Cody was walking down the hall to get Bailey because they were about to dock in an hour or two. They talked to Moseby about the situation and he said it was fine. Cody's mother gave him permission to leave and Bailey was expected to leave to go back home for as long as she needed. Carey knew how much Bailey meant to Cody even though they were broken up. She knew his son and if Cody wanted to be there for Bailey, she couldn't deny him of that. As Cody was approaching Bailey's cabin on the girls side of the ship, he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Bailey crying. He wasn't surprised it was occurring. He walked in the door as quickly as he could and closed the door behind him. Bailey didn't hear him enter and was still in the same position. Cody looked at her and didn't know what to do. His heart broke at the sight of seeing her in pain. It hurt more than anything. He sat on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"Shhh, it's okay." Cody said, but then his view started to land on a silver shiny frame in her hand. "Bailey, what's that?" He then managed to get the frame out of her tight grip despite the resistance. Cody saw that it was a photo of her family. He knew Bailey was in a fragile state just over the fact she had to go back home, but this just added to it all. It added to the sadness, it added to the pain and it added to the list of things that couldn't be fixed. "This isn't healthy…" Cody said and looked at her. Bailey nodded in agreement. She knew it wasn't, but once she came across the photo, she couldn't help feeling her emotions collide. She just wanted it all back. She wanted to go back to the start.

"I know it isn't." Bailey got out through her tears. She had this awful feeling in her chest. She felt empty inside. She was feeling the anxiety grabbing ahold of her. It wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"Bailey, are you finished packing?" Cody asked quietly. Bailey then shook her head and went to get up. Cody then held onto her arm and stopped her. "I'll pack for you. You should lay down and get some rest. It's a long drive there and I want you to be in a healthy state when we arrive. You're going to need your energy." Bailey then nodded and laid back on her bed. Cody got up and placed the photo back on her desk facing down. He didn't want to have Bailey exposed to it yet. All she could associate those type of photos with right now was the disappearance of it all.

He wanted her to know that even though her parents are divorcing, doesn't mean her family isn't one anymore. Cody remembered that when he was younger he wanted his parents to get back together. He wanted them to fall back in love and repair it all. When his parents divorced he always wondered why his dad went away. He would see him less and less. When his parents were together they were constantly going at each other with fighting words. Cody was too young to understand most of it, but he knew it was bad. As time passed, he learned that distance was good for his parents. They had their share of arguments, but they were happier. Him and his brother were happier. Him and his brother no longer had to stay in the other room so they wouldn't have to see and hear the fighting. He was finally living in a good and healthy environment after his parents decided to end it. He no longer had to hide from the bad parts. He was no longer in the shade and taken away from joy. He wanted Bailey to learn in time that not all divorces end badly. Sometimes they're for the best.

Time passed and Cody started packing the things that Bailey wrote down on her list earlier. She was always organized like that. Cody looked at a sleeping Bailey and admired her. It was the only time she was at peace. It was the only time all her worries washed away. Cody wanted Bailey to feel the same when she woke up, but to her, life was a nightmare and her happiness only lived in dreams. The intercom then went off announcing that they were finally docked in Florida. Cody walked over to Bailey and shook her gently until she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled a bit, but then that smiled quickly faded when she realized they were docked.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked looking into her eyes and Bailey responded with a head shake. Nervousness was flowing through her and taking her over.


	16. Tell Me Why

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

Tell Me Why

Cody and Bailey gathered their belongings and were now on the road. They managed to rent a car and were taking it to Kansas. Cody was in the drivers seat and Bailey was in the passenger seat. The drive from Florida to Kansas was a long one, but Cody thought it would be a good idea to give Bailey some time before she was thrown into the mess. She needed time to think and gather herself. Bailey was a mess and Cody knew it. Cody was happy he got their friendship back and he wasn't going to make the mistake of messing it up again. He wanted to be her shoulder to cry on. He wanted to be that person she could trust. Cody wanted Bailey to regain herself and the pieces of her heart. She was just a shattered person. The light in her face was non-existent. This was a part of Bailey he wished he never saw. He missed the smile that made him smile and he missed her contagious laugh. He missed her being filled with glee when she was around the things that brought a smile to her face. She just had this power inside her to make any person to feel good inside. She had this power to make any person feel like they belonged. Now it was like she wasn't even there, anymore. This person who was sitting beside him wasn't the girl that he knew.

During the car ride, something in the air didn't feel right. They felt distance and could feel the awkwardness in the air. They could even taste it on their tongues. Cody and Bailey felt the tension in the car. Cody wanted things to loosen up. He then turned on the radio and a familiar song came on. The song that was playing on the radio was one they both knew and grew up with. It was The Backstreet Boys song "I Want It That Way." Cody wasn't really fond of the boybands, but he knew Bailey dug them. She was a teenage girl, after all. Cody then looked at Bailey who was looking out the window and he turned up the radio a bit more.

"You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say, I want it that way!" Cody belted out as loud as he could. He wanted to see her smile and knew this was a way to do it. He knew Bailey's personality and was willing to retrieve it. Bailey then looked at him and a small smile and giggle escaped from her mouth. "Come on, Bails. You can't let me sing this alone." Bailey then bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Seeing Cody singing along to The Backstreet Boys was more than amusing to her. He was being such a goof and was being so loose. It was one of Bailey's favorite sides of Cody. Cody wasn't going to give up, though. She knew that. "Tell me why! Ain't nothin' but a heartacheeee!" Cody sang even louder and bumped her shoulder lightly with his elbow. A full smile came to Bailey's face. She couldn't help it. Her mind was being taken off what was going to happen and she was just living in this moment with Cody."Come on, Bails! Sing with me! I know you know the lyrics."

"Tell me whyyyy! Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" Bailey said giving in. She couldn't help it. It was too tempting. They both then started singing the song together and Bailey laughed at Cody when he got some of the lyrics wrong. Cody was happy he got her mind to go off to another place. He wanted to keep it like that. He knows getting to the destination would be hard for her, but he wanted to get away her worries before then. Seeing her enjoy herself was all Cody wanted in the world. He would do anything to see happiness come back to her face and into her life. He was a fool for her and he was proud of it. He was in love with her and he knew he wasn't able to change that. There was no way for him to move on from her. There was only her in his eyes. He looked at her and the world just made sense. She brought something into his life that he wouldn't ever dare let go of. He would constantly fight for her.

Cody and Bailey both then reached for the volume and their hands accidentally touched. They both then felt electricity go through them until they quickly pulled away. Bailey and Cody then blushed in embarrassment. Cody just wanted to grab it and entwine his fingers with hers. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Their fun moment went awkward in the matter of minutes. Bailey and Cody felt this bubbly sensation inside of them. Cody knew it was there and accepted it, but Bailey wasn't ready. All that was going through her head was that it was wrong and dangerous to fall for him once again. It was dangerous because it would just ruin what they just formed. Bailey wasn't sure if they could take that risk yet. The timing was just off. She was also unsure of what Cody felt for her. Maybe he had the same mindset. Just because they once were something doesn't mean he still feels something for her. Half of Bailey wanted him, but the other half was screaming at her saying that it would be a mistake and she had too much on her plate right now. Bailey wasn't ready to lose another person. Especially one she just got back.

"Sorry about that." Cody got out while looking forward at the road. He couldn't look at Bailey's face. Cody didn't want her to pull away from his hand. Her pulling away just made her feelings clear. Bailey then nodded.

"It's fine...No big deal." Bailey said nodding and her attention went back to the window. They both had these feelings stirring inside. Cody just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her soft full lips over and over again. He wanted to feel the heat between them again. He wanted to feel the love and drown in it. Bailey was hesitant. She wanted the same, but she knew she had to play it safe. She was still trying to figure it all out. There were too many conclusions to think about.

**A/N Just decided to make a cute little fluffy chapter for you all. I've wanted to make this chapter for a while and I'm glad I finally did! **


	17. Number of The Stars

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

Number of The Stars

The sky was getting darker and the sun was slowly disappearing. Cody and Bailey were hours into the trip on the highway. Things between them were getting better and better. They bonded and things were feeling in place again. Like the world was set in balance, but Cody could still notice a change in Bailey whenever she saw an hour on the clock passing by. He saw the distraught and frightened look on her face. He saw the light in her eyes vanish once again. Her attitude was from earlier in the car was dissolving. Cody then looked at the gas and saw that they were close to being on empty. Cody turned to Bailey who was sitting next to him and had her nose in a book. He smiled a bit when she took it out. Bailey was easing back into things. The change in her behavior was something everyone wanted back in her. Seeing her being herself again was all he ever wanted. This was just the beginning. Cody was willing to do anything to help her. Bailey then noticed Cody smiling and looking at her and then turned to him.

"Shouldn't your eyes be on...I don't know, the road?" Bailey said with a smirk on her face. Cody then laughed softly, shook his head and put his focus back on the road.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if I should interrupt you reading or not." Cody stated. Bailey then closed her book and ran her finger down the spine.

"Little late for that, Cody. Why did you need to interupt me?"

"I was just wondering if you could look at the map and find the nearest gas exit. I was thinking when we stop we can switch seats. I'm getting kinda tired of driving." Cody said which caused Bailey to nod and pull out the map. She unfolded the map and brought all her attention to it. She then placed her finger and counted the exits until their placement currently.

"There's one up ahead to the right. It's about two miles away down this road." Bailey said closing up the map. Cody then nodded and headed towards the stop. Bailey thought that this stop would give her an opportunity. An escape route. Cody then headed down the exit to the gas station and stopped the car upon their arrival. The road was quite empty and the gas station was hidden. The gas station was pretty beat up and wasn't in the best condition, but it was fuel. Fuel that they needed. Cody looked at the gas prices and sighed. He opened up his wallet and took out the cash. As he went to pump the gas, Bailey slipped into the drivers seat. She looked at the map and had to find the nearest root back to the boat. They would be staying docked in Florida until tomorrow afternoon so she knew that they could make it back in time. She couldn't go back and deal with her parents. It just wasn't an option for her right now. Bailey could hear Cody's footsteps heading back to the car and she quickly put the map back in it's place. She didn't want to be suspicious. Cody knew her personality and he was smart so she had to be more careful than usual around him. Cody got into the car and put on his seatbelt. Bailey then gave him a fake smile, but tried to make it look convincing. Inside she was having an emotional break down.

"Ready to go?" She said as perky as possible. She wanted him to think things were going well. She needed to convince him of that. She hoped the ride would wear him out and she would be able to go back without his knowing. Cody nodded and they started driving off…

A few hours on the road passed and Bailey was on the wheel. She knew what direction she needed to head and she knew she couldn't deal with it all. At least not right now. She had to go back and run away from the madness that would just erupt in her face at any moment. Cody was looking out the window and taking in the scenery of the open road when he noticed something...they were surrounded by recognizable buildings and stops. Cody knew this surrounding. They were going backwards. Cody then checked the sign for the next exit and noticed it from when he was driving.

"Bailey...I think we're going in the wrong direction .We should pull over." Cody spoke nervously and took out the map. He put on the light above and took a closer look at the map. All of a sudden, Cody felt the car going faster. The speed of the car was going so fast he became dizzy and could feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest. He looked at Bailey who had her eyes focused on the road. She was determined to go to where she needed to. Cody had a feeling about where that was. "Bailey, did you hear me? Slow down and pull the car over!" Cody said a bit louder. Bailey acted like he wasn't there next to her in the car. At the moment, Cody didn't exist. It was just Bailey and getting to where she wanted to go. That was far away. She wanted to go anywhere, but forward. She wanted to run away from her needed to. Cody then shouted at her trying to get her to pull over again and she just shook her head.

"If we keep going forward, I'm going to get hurt right now. I can only take so much and this...this is over the limit. This isn't right. This isn't real. It can't be. It can't be. I am not letting myself get hurt. I am not!" Bailey said finally as she gritted her teeth. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and nothing could pull her away from it.

"Bailey, just pull over! We can talk this out! It'll be okay." Cody said trying to calm her down. Bailey then turned on the radio and blasted the volume over his voice. His voice was driving her nuts and she just wanted to drive. She pressed her foot down on the pedal causing the car to speed up. She just needed to get out. Cody became even more annoyed by Bailey's actions and turned down the volume placing his hand over the controls. Anger flashed over Bailey's face when Cody did this. It was a mix of anger and sadness. Tears started coming down. She was just a wreck. A complete wreck, that was. She couldn't sort out herself."Bailey, I know things are tough right now. I know, trust me." 

"How could you possibly know!? Everything always works out for you!" Bailey said wiping her tears as she drove. She was in hysterics and Cody knew her driving right now was bad news for the both of them. Bad things would only result from this.

"That's not true! Bailey, I know EXACTLY what you're feeling. When I was younger, my parents got a divorce. I just wanted them to get back together so many times, but sometimes it's for the best. Bailey, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I know things are hard, but it's going to be. You just have to trust me. I'm here for you and I care about you. Your parents care about you. Pull over the car." Cody said looking at Bailey intensely. He then felt the car slowing down. His immediate thought was that it worked. She then sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. She placed her head against the steering wheel and started breaking down. She was sobbing so hard and the sound of it just broke Cody's heart. Cody then moved as close as he could to Bailey and started rubbing her back. He just wished he could do more for her. "We should switch seats." Bailey then lifted her head with makeup smeared on her cheeks. Cody then took his finger and started wiping it off gently. He looked in her eyes and they were ruined. Just ruined. He felt her gentle skin under his thumb and he felt that electricity again. She then pulled away from his touch, looked down and opened the door to the car. She had to fight those moments with Cody. Things couldn't move in that direction. They just couldn't. Cody banged his head against the seat in chagrin. He kept getting these mixed signals from her. He was right in front of her giving all he had, but he was constantly pushed away. He felt lost with it all. Cody got out of the car and when they met on the other side, Cody saw the lost expression on her face and just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. No matter how difficult things were, they would fight through it together and he would be there for her. He would always be there willingly. Bailey started crying softly, burying her face into his shoulder crying into it. She grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer. She just needed him as a friend. As much as they bumped heads in the past, they meshed well with each other. "You should go lay down in the backseat, Bails. I think you need the rest."

"Cody…" She pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cody said and smiled a bit to himself She was just so fragile. He could see it in her. Bailey then passed him, got in the back seat and laid down and Cody watched her as she did so. Cody knew this was going to be a long trip. But she was worth the struggle. Cody looked up at the starry night sky and just hoped they had a chance. He hoped they had many opportunities together as the number of the stars.


	18. Welcome Home

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?

Welcome "Home" 

Cody was driving the car and sunlight was slowly streaming through the windows as the night started to pass. It was early in the morning and the radio was on and soft music was playing. Bailey was still in the backseat and was in a deep sleep. Cody occasionally checked on her now and then on the drive to Kansas. She would mumble words in her sleep and would toss and turn. Some words he could make out and others she he couldn't. During the night Cody stopped and grabbed a blanket and put it gently over her. Cody kissed her head and when he did it, he prayed that she wouldn't wake up. He knew there was a chance of that occurring, but he couldn't resist it. She just made the reason in him disappear. The smell of her hair drove him crazy as it always did. When the scent entered his nose, a flood of memories just came back into his brain. It was like a slideshow was playing and he couldn't tear his thoughts away from it.

Cody then passed a sign that said "Kettlecorn." The letters on the sign were starting to fade and part of it was bent. Cody then started to slow down and he reached back and tapped Bailey's leg gently. Her eyes then fluttered open and he saw Cody come in sight. She then looked down and saw that a blue blanket also known as "Blankie" was covering her.

"How did this get here?" Bailey said in confusion, sat up and took it off of her. She knew the answer, but she was surprised that Cody would put it there. Bailey knew how protective and attached Cody was to his blankie. She never knew why, though. It was one of the things that bothered her the most when they were dating.

"I put it there. You looked cold during the night." Cody said polite as always. Bailey fixed her hair so it was somewhat decent and wiped her eyes. She then smiled at him and thanked him. "We're in Kettlecorn, by the way. I woke you up because I need your help finding your house." Cody stated looking out through the window of the car. Bailey then laughed a bit upon hearing Cody saying this. "What are you laughing at?" Cody said turning red a bit.

"Nothing…" Bailey said bringing her attention to the window. She knew once they pulled into the driveway, things would become real. "It's just that my whole life, people have known where my house was. Perk of living in a small town, I guess...My house is a little bit placed away from all these houses. It's down this dirt road coming up to your left." Bailey nodded and Cody directed the vehicle down that path.

"This town is so quiet. Much different from Boston." Cody said observing the picket fences and the corn stalks and open farmland. Bailey nodded.

"It's too quiet. That's why I wanted to get away from it. Too quiet and too close. Everyone knows everything. Staying here...wasn't right for me."

"Is it wrong to say that I'm glad it wasn't?" Cody responded, "I'm glad you're in my life, Bails." Cody said smiling at her through the mirror. She smiled back, but then as they were going down that dirt road, she saw the things she recognized. But it all felt different. All these happy moments she had here with her family were soon to be associated with pain and loss. Cody finally drove his way up to a white and gray wooden house. The house had flowers up against the house which were once filled with life now crippling and losing their petals which were once filled with bright colors of all different shades. There was a clothing line running from the top of the house to a nearby tree and white shutters were placed above. The clothes were blowing in the gentle breeze and Cody parked the car. He then turned around and looked at her, but before he could get any words out, her face immediately became twisted and filled with anger and sadness.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bailey said and pushed her car door open and shut it with a loud slam that could make anyone jump. Cody watched her in puzzlement and then looked out the drivers window of the car. His vision then wandered to a large man with dark hair carrying a yellow couch out of the door of the house along with a younger man. Cody knew this wasn't going to go over well. Cody got out of the car and immediately ran after Bailey who was about to explode with anger. She had her hands balled into fists and was going to lose it. Cody then got a closer look at the two men and the younger one appeared to be Moose...The older man then put the couch down and turned to the young blonde girl who was standing in front of him. He had a big smile on his face and went to hug her, but then when he tried, she pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME. What are you doing?!" Bailey said all worked up.

"Bailey, this has to be done." The man said sternly placing his hands on his waist and gave her a serious look.

"No...No, it didn't, Daddy." Bailey then ran into the house leaving it all behind barging through the door. She entered the house and saw her mother standing in the kitchen putting away all her utensils.

"Oh, you're home." Her mother said looking at her daughter who was furious and flaring at the nostrils. She expected a more upbeat response from her daughter, but that ceased to come.

"Tell dad to stop it right now, Mom. Tell him." Bailey said scrunching her eyebrows at the shorter woman in front of her.

"I can't, Bailey...This needs to happen." That then caused Bailey to snap. No, not snap. She broke. She just couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She was mad at herself for losing her grip. It wasn't like her. Cody walked into the kitchen following after her and she then looked at the door open up and ran up to her room.

"Bailey, come back!" Bailey's mother said walking over to the staircase yelling up at her daughter. Cody looked at what appeared to be her mother, sighed and then ran up the stairs after Bailey. Bailey wasn't going to let anyone in her family talk to her and Cody was the only one who made at least a bit of sunlight come through those clouds. Cody followed the footsteps and followed the crying to determine which room was Bailey's. He then grabbed the doorknob and entered the room which had bright green walls, a brown dresser next to the closet, maps on the walls with locations marked with pins and a bed placed in the far right of the room against the wall….on that bed sat Bailey. Bailey had her legs placed up on the bed and had her arms wrapped around her legs and was just crying once again. Cody didn't blame her. Her parents dropped a bomb on her and her showing up to them packing didn't help her case.

"Hi, Bailey.." Cody said, closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Gary Coleman sheets or Marcus Little?" Cody said with a laugh trying to cheer her up. Bailey then shook her head and laughed a sad laugh. The small smile that crept upon her face disappeared in an instant. A moment never lasted too long. It was there and then it was gone. It just how things worked recently. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door that interrupted them. Bailey's head immediately landed on the door in a flash. She looked at it with sadness in her eyes.

"If that's Mom and Dad, don't bother coming in." Bailey said coldly. The words were ice slipping off her tongue. The door then turned revealing a man in a checkered shirt with brown hair. Cody knew exactly who it was. Moose.


	19. Fantasy World

Suite Life on Deck

Will Everything Really Be Fine?  
>Fantasy World<p>

He remembered how last time Moose came to the S.S. Tipton him and Cody were fighting for Bailey's feelings. Cody still had feelings for Bailey and he wouldn't be surprised if Moose did as well. Moose was still in love with her when she broke up with him and he highly doubt he was able to get over a girl like her.

"Hey, Bailey. It's nice to see you again." Moose said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Cody eyed him and he could feel jealousy stewing inside of him. Moose wasn't going to make this easier for either Bailey or Cody.

"I would say the same, but that was until I saw you moving things out of my house." Bailey snapped back. Moose then looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. The whole reason why I came here today was because your dad said you would be coming home. I wanted to see you. What is that feller doing here?" 

"He's here as my friend. He's just helping me get through something." Bailey said not as harsh. Cody looked between Moose and Bailey and he could feel the muscles in his back tense up. He didn't like where this conversation was about to lead to. It was obvious that Moose was upset with Cody's arrival. He was unexpected to Moose. Moose thought Cody and Bailey had a hideous and break up and were not on speaking terms anymore. He thought this was his chance to swoop in and steal a fragile Bailey.

"I'm your friend, too. Ever since we were little, remember." Moose said moving closer to Bailey and Cody.

"I know and I appreciate it." Bailey said obviously feeling awkward. She hadn't spoken to Moose ever since the day back on the boat so him being here didn't feel right.

"Can I speak with you...alone...Bailey?" Moose said clearly stating that Cody's presence was unwanted. This caused Cody to grit his teeth in his mouth in jealousy. Cody then shot Moose a glare. His eyes became daggers and he wanted Moose away from her. He didn't trust Moose. He always bossed Bailey around and ignored her opinions. He had nothing in common with her except that they both lived in the same small town. Bailey then looked at Cody and back at Moose. She then nodded.

"That's Fine, Moose." Bailey said and Cody then got up completely annoyed by the man who was standing in front of him. He ticked him off and he didn't have any trust in Moose at all. Moose was a bully and Cody saw him for what he was. Cody exited the door and then went downstairs to see Bailey's mother.

Bailey looked at Moose who then made his way to Bailey's bed and sat next to her taking Cody's spot. He was going to be the comfort and he was going to be the shoulder. Cody was a scrawny little bug and he couldn't compare to Moose. Or at least that was what Moose thought. Cody was inferior in comparison to Moose. She wiped the bit of tears left on her streaked cheeks.

"What do you want, Moose?" Bailey questioned getting straight to the purpose of this. She didn't feel like talking anymore. She was exhausted and quite frankly, she was depressed.

"I wanted to talk to you about this situation you're going through." This caused Bailey to turn her head towards him, giving him her complete attention. "I wanted to ask you to move in with your Pa." Bailey was utterly bewildered by the words that escaped from Moose. She was in complete shock and had no reaction word wise. Her response was empty. "I think you should because it will mean that we could be closer together. He found a big house right next door to mine. He would miss you lots if you stayed with your Ma." Moose said so daringly. Bailey's levels of enmity for Moose and her indignation for the entire situation rose. She then stood up off her bed and bursted.

"How dare you come into my home and tell me what to do." Bailey said looking at him dead in the eye. He then stood up and noticed that she was becoming furious.

"Bailey, I'm just trying to help here. It's better for you." Moose said trying to talk her down. "It can be just a summer of us two and your dad needs it. You're his world, Bailey." Bailey then shook her head at him with complete disgust. He was crossing a line.

"Get out, Moose. Shut up and exit this house now." Bailey said icily. Things were beginning to escalate and Moose wouldn't move from his spot. He stood his ground firmly and looked at her straight.

"No, Pumpkin. I'm telling you what to do and you're going to do it." Moose said wagging his finger in his face. Bailey rolled her eyes. All the reasons as to why they broke up just came back to her.

"You are INSANE if you think I'm going to listen to you. You're not the boss of me anymore. GET OUT." Bailey said raising her voice. Moose the placed his hands on her shoulder and Bailey pushes him off. "Don't touch me!"

"You're being unreasonable. Completely unreasonable. You're going to have to choose between one or the other! Make the right decision!"

"I don't have to choose because I believe that they will get back together! I still have hope and I'm not going to lose it!"

"Well, maybe you should get out of your fantasy life for once and take appreciation for the facts laying right in front of you!" Moose said and they started getting in each other's faces. The yelling match was set in place. Bailey gave him a glare that could kill. She wanted him gone and out of her life. He kept stepping over that line! Telling her that her parents weren't going to repair things? He knew nothing. Bailey didn't believe him. Or at least she was trying not to. "It's over, Bailey." Moose then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him harshly that the entire house seemed to shake. Moose walked down the stairs heatedly. He was red in the face and had steam coming out of his ears. Cody heard the argument from downstairs and he was even angrier than Moose. He hurt Bailey and Cody knew it. As Moose was about to leave, Cody stepped in front of the door.

"I heard the yelling. What did you say and do to her? I swear to God if you hurt her-"

"You'll what, little feller?" Moose said laughing at Cody and the fact that he thought he was strong enough to take on him. "It's none of your business so why don't you go back from where you come from? She don't need you hanging around like a lost puppy." 

"Actually, Moose, it is my business. If you hurt Bailey and mess with her, it is. I'm her friend and I care about her well being. Unlike you."

"You? Care about her well being? Weren't you the one who broke her heart in Paris? Weren't you the one who wrote a play and she ended up running off crying? If you want to talk about who hurts Bailey, it's you." Moose then glared at Cody, pushed him out of the way and exited the house. Cody was filled with guilt. He hated himself for what he did to her and Moose used his weakness against him. Moose was making low blows. Cody then tried to shake that thought out of his head and headed upstairs to Bailey's room to check if she was in an all right condition. He flung open the door and saw her on her bed laying down, her face pressed against the pillow. He then immediately crouched down next to the bed and looked at her.

"Bailey, are you alright? What happened when I was gone? Did he hurt you?!" Cody stated with a sense of urgency in his tone. Bailey then turned her position up to the ceiling and moved over so he could lay down next to her. Cody did as she wanted and looked over at her with caring eyes.

"No…In more ways than one, too…" Bailey said and a long and heavy sigh came out. Cody observed her. He knew he couldn't fully make things better. He knew inside she would always remember this moment and be hurt. "Bailey, what did he do?" 

"He told me to move in with my dad. For the most selfish reason on his part, too. He also told me that I am living in a fantasy world and that my parents have no chance in getting back together. The asshole." Bailey stated running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"You're not living in a fantasy world, Bails. You're going through something a majority of people in this world goes through. Moose is just too preoccupied with himself to understand that." Bailey then turned to look at Cody.

"You're such a nice guy it's unbelievable sometimes, Cody." Their eyes connected and Bailey just drowned in the blue clear ocean that they were. Cody looked back and no words needed to be said at all. Cody then looked at Bailey's hand and went to reach for it. His hand then touched her slim, warm and gentle fingers and intertwined them, but then he quickly sat up and pulled away when he heard the door begin to open. He was so close. So close. Bailey's father then walked in through the door and the atmosphere changed. Bailey's father had a disapproving look. Cody could feel the judgement go through his skin.

"Who's the boy you brought with you, Bailey?" He said flashing a fake smile.

"Dad, this is Cody. Cody, this is my dad Clyde Pickett. He's a friend for the boat and came for me." Bailey said with irritation in her voice. Cody then got himself off the bed, walked over to Clyde and put his hand out to introduce himself. The tension in the room was building up and Cody took his hand away after being shot a glare from Mr. Pickett. He didn't understand what he did wrong to deserve the treatment that was all of a sudden occurring before his eyes.

"If he's such a good friend, why did he break your heart?" Is that the only thing these people thought about him? It all was making sense now, but Cody was taken aback from Clyde's response. He didn't know what to say at all. He was left wordless. Clyde was only focusing on the negative parts.

"Why did you break my mothers heart?" Poison came off her tongue immediately. She was never one to back talk her parents, but this time, things were different. She couldn't let it go by. Cody was the only one who had Bailey's back. Clyde then fixed his eyes on his daughter.

"I will not be talked to that way, Bailey." Bailey then responded by rolling her eyes. She was fed up with people. "You...Cody…" Clyde started with an angry look. "You can stay in the living room." Cody then nodded and headed out of the word awkwardly knowing that his presence was unwanted.


End file.
